Divine Symphony
by SilverBelle11
Summary: A new hand has been hired at the Phantomhive manor-a tutor for the young Master. Beautiful and innocent, Aria is everything the name Phantomhive is not...but the Butler thinks there's more to her than meets the crimson eye... *I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.*Out of order from anime, mix of anime and manga with my own twist*
1. Prologue

"I want you to hire me a tutor."

"Master," the demon's voice was riddled with confusion, "Have my services not been to your satisfaction?"

"Of course they have," Ciel sighed heavily, "but you're my butler. If we're going to keep the appearance that you are only just my butler, you cannot continue taking on other posts."

"I see," confusion still held its place deeply in the butler's posh accent, but he was now distracted.

"What is it?"

"It would seem we have a visitor," Sebastian bowed to the boy sitting behind the large mahogany desk, "please, do excuse me, my young lord."

With that, Sebastian exited the room and wound his way through the vast array of hallways in the manor.

_Who could that possibly be?_ The butler thought to himself, _The Master isn't expecting guests today that he's informed me…and the energy is different from that of Lady Elizabeth or one of the other frequent annoyances…and why isn't Pluto throwing a fit right about now…? He doesn't react at all well to unexpected guests…_

The closer Sebastian got to the door, the more on edge he became until he was almost slithering up to the massive wooden portal. Crimson eyes swimming with opalescence, he mentally prepared himself for every possible enemy to be on the other side of that door, but nothing could have prepared the demon for what actually awaited him.

"Greetings, my good sir!"

"Uh…good afternoon," Sebastian stammered. The being facing him was not the great and terrible evil he imagined to be coming after his master. Instead, the butler looked upon a timid voiced, golden haired, green eyed, smiling young woman. Out of instinct and caution, Sebastian looked over her shoulder to see what chaos must be hiding behind this pixie-like lady, but all he found instead was Pluto, in full dog form, panting and wagging his oversized tail at the edge of the tree line. The demon's confusion reached an all-time high.

"Your manor wouldn't happen to be in need of a good tutor, would it?"


	2. Chapter 1: Overture

_Three weeks…_The demon thought to himself. _She has been in this house for three weeks, and I still am no closer to discovering her true identity._

Ciel had thought it appropriate to hire the lovely young woman immediately upon seeing her. Sebastian thought it peculiar that his master didn't even desire to see her credentials. That, coupled with the girl's odd aura had the butler's attention completely. He had made it his personal mission to discover every secret Aria had hidden behind those emerald green eyes.

What Sebastian had thought would take a matter of hours at the very longest was now dragging on to three weeks, and the butler was no closer to discovering the first thing about this woman. It was as if she was a creature entirely her own. There was no physical trace of her in the world of the light or in that of Britain's underground. Her aura was not that of a human, but neither was it that of a demon, an angel, or even that of a reaper. Sebastian could think of no creature he'd encountered like her before, and it was driving him mad.

Sebastian's confusion and frustration had not had an ill effect on his perception of Aria, however. She was as kind and gentle as she was beautiful, and nothing about her suggested Sebastian should feel otherwise. He recalled his first meeting with the angel "Angela" and how despite her beauty and seeming personality, instinct told him that she would prove to be a danger to his master. Nothing had yet occurred to substantiate that suspicion, but the butler couldn't shake the feeling none-the-less.

His feeling of Aria was nothing to this effect. Her persona was one of curiosity, quiet generosity, and servitude. The only negative aura the butler perceived was one of deeply rooted sadness. A smile perpetually adorned her lovely face, but her eyes held a sorrow that was inexpressible in words.

In the days she'd spent here so far, when Aria wasn't instructing Ciel in the many subjects he was studying currently, one could find her outside helping Finny with the grounds keeping, around the manor assisting with Meirin's housekeeping, or even in the kitchen making sure Bardroy didn't blow the western end of the estate to smithereens.

On this particularly sunny afternoon, Aria was taking a stroll through the many gardens of the estate. Ciel and Sebastian stood in the study discussing a case. As they spoke, Sebastian gazed out the window. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he spotted Aria. She almost glided through the rows of white rose bushes with a solid black cat tucked cozily in her arms. Pluto plodded along behind her, looking dejected at having the cat chosen over himself.

"Well, that is definitely a mark in her favor," Sebastian mumbled, sharing in her love of the feline race.

"What?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing, Master. I was just noticing that your new tutor has an affinity for cats."

"Yes," Ciel looked back to the paperwork on his desk.

"I also find it interesting that she accepted Pluto's…shall we say…peculiarity…without question," Sebastian continued to stare out the window.

Here, Ciel looked up, annoyed almost.

"What are you getting at, Sebastian?"

"She isn't human," the butler looked at his master over his shoulder.

"You're sure?"

"Positive, my young lord," Sebastian sighed. "Her energy is not that of a human. It's not like anything I've felt before."

"Do you think she's a threat?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, wondering if his quickness to hire her was premature.

"No," Sebastian frowned, "No, she is as innocent as she appears from what I can tell…but that is unfortunately all I have been able to discover."

"Find out more about her," Ciel touched his eye patch, "that's an order."

"Yes, My Lord."

The touch of the ebony fur between her fingers made Aria smile, and the cat's soft purring was a comfort to her. This place was beautiful even in the chill of late November. It was nothing like the beauty of her home, but it was beautiful non-the-less.

She reached a slender hand out to her side and rubbed the nose of the hellhound behind her. This pacified the creature enough to cease the whimpering. Aria held little love for the canine species, and this particular dog was demonic in nature, but hers was a heart that could stand to see no creature in pain of any sort…even if that pain was the mental pain of sadness or loneliness.

She gazed back at the large estate house and sighed. She didn't fully understand her purpose in being here. There was an endless array of negative aspects to this home, but was she supposed to remedy them all? It seemed a lot for one person to handle, but her kind were not sent out lightly, and Aria knew she must do her best to right whatever was in her power to change. This was not going to be an easy, quick mission, but those cases her people were sent to see to rarely were; such was the status of her race.

"Miss Aria!" a chipper voice brought the girl back to her surroundings, "Miss Aria! I've got something to show you!"

Aria allowed one of her hands to be taken by the blonde boy before her. She liked Finny; he was always so kind.

Before he could take Aria anywhere, though, Finny was attacked by the large white dog that was Pluto, and the two of them began a fantastic wrestling match. Aria backed away to watch the festivities with the cat still cradled in her arms.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aria spotted a white carriage coming up the drive.

_Probably a new order from the queen…_

In the time since she'd come here, several new orders had come out of that white carriage. Each of them brought some new danger down upon the young master of the house. He'd come out of all of them with barely a scratch though. Aria more than guessed who was responsible for that.

_Sebastian._

The Phantomhive head butler was a mysterious man indeed. He was stern and solemn, but not always cold. He was a demon. He and the master held a Faustian contract. For what, Aria didn't know, but she guessed it had something to do with the reason the Lord Phantomhive was a twelve year old boy.

Even in the short time she'd been here, Aria could tell that Sebastian was not a typical demon. She'd met demons before on many occasions, and none had behaved the way Sebastian did. Demons were calculating and manipulative, which Sebastian had the capacity to be, but they were also evil incarnate, enjoying the most gruesome of entertainment. Aria couldn't be certain, as her time with the Phantomhive clan had been short, but Sebastian and Ciel definitely had a strange relationship. Though they heartily denied it, and even got enjoyment from each other's embarrassment and strife, there was something about the non-verbal communication that told her the two genuinely cared about one another on some level.

Shortly after her arrival, Sebastian had been "murdered" along with two others in a strange episode when several guests spent a stormy night at the mansion. Though she knew the master's emotion at seeing the "dead" Sebastian were faked, there was some small part of his performance that a being such as herself could tell was far from a façade. Had the plan not been the master's all along, he still would have reacted in much the same way to seeing Sebastian in that state.

_Nothing here is quite as it seems._ Aria thought, _The white carriage brings news to the black estate of Phantomhive…yet which one is truly the darker? The darkened estate where in their own way the people are good, or the white carriage that hides a multitude of evil intents? I guess only time will tell._

"Master," Sebastian bowed low before approaching Ciel's desk, "a letter had just come from her Magesty."

Slowly, Ciel broke the seal and read from the paper. His young brow furrowed in a deep frown.

"Looks like we'll be off again soon."


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery and Discovery

"Objects being stolen, Master?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he poured the afternoon tea—Earl Grey. "Hardly seems like something the Queen's Guard dog should be exploring."

"I don't question the Queen's decisions," Ciel snapped, "There will undoubtedly be something connecting these stolen antiquities that requires our expertise."

Deflated, Sebastian finished laying out the afternoon tea.

"Yes, my lord. Would you care to share with me just what these objects are?"

"They don't seem to be connected in the slightest," Ciel mused, frustrated, "All of them are from different houses of wealthy beaurocrats, but aside from that, the thefts seem to be completely random. They are all simple objects. The thief passes up all the valuables, takes one object, and leaves. It's very peculiar, really."

"Well, Master, it is convenient, then, that we specialize in peculiarities," Sebastian smirked, "I will look into it."

Night had fallen long before on Britain, and all was still in the Phantomhive estate. Sebastian, not needing sleep, studied the pictures his master had given him of the objects. So far, his research was coming up empty. Why would the Queen want Ciel to find a petty thief, and an incompetent one, at that? These objects were old, and probably worth a good amount of money…but so was the original DaVinci painting on the wall in the picture behind the object, yet the painting was left untouched.

Suddenly, a distantly familiar sound hit Sebastian's keen ears. He stood and moved stealthily out into the hallway. It was well after three in the morning. The house should have been in its normally silent state, and yet, echoing quietly through the halls, was the most eerily beautiful music Sebastian had ever heard.

It seemed as though a multitude of voices was singing all at once, but at the same time, it was apparent that only one voice was responsible for the mystical sound. The effect was one of ultimate peace, and though Sebastian felt as though he should be on guard against this possible threat, the voice told him he had nothing to fear.

He made his way through the corridors, the music becoming louder, but no more invasive as he went. If he hadn't been awake already, Sebastian knew that the creature responsible could have been singing in his ear and he would not have stirred.

The song was one Sebastian felt he had heard before…millennia before…but he couldn't place where that might have been.

Following the sound, Sebastian was heading toward one of the many sitting rooms. This one was rarely used. It faced the west, and was mostly empty save two couches and a large harp over by the windows that reached from ceiling to floor.

When he turned the corner through the door, the sight that met the butler took the breath from his lungs.

Seated in front of the harp, nimble fingers racing across the strings, was Aria. She was silhouetted perfectly in the center of the setting full moon, not in her usual casual teaching attire, but in a flowing, silky gown that looked as though starlight had been woven into the very fabric, which was as blue as the night sky. The dress hung daintily to her slender form, exposing her shoulders and back, and pooled in the floor surrounding her feet and the chair in which she sat. Her golden, pixie cut hair was now silver in the moonlight, and the smell of freesia poured through the room.

Completely intoxicated with the sight, smell, and sound of the woman at the window, Sebastian leaned heavily on the frame of the door. He now knew exactly what she was, and why he was unable to identify her energy before…but somehow, at this moment, it didn't matter. Demon though he was, Sebastian was completely savoring this time, allowing every care to be lifted from his shoulders by Aria's song.

Aria and creatures like her were the embodiment of peace and serenity. Their presence meant safety and security. No creature of good intent need feel any fear of them. Only under specific circumstances would one like Aria attack…and under those circumstances, they were the single most deadly race in creation. Otherwise, like this night, they would provide comfort and unimaginable peace to those around them…even to a demon.

When Aria's song ended, she seemed to come out of a trance, allowing her hands to fold in her lap. By the door, Sebastian stirred. In an instant, Aria was on her feet, then bowing respectfully once she recognized the butler. Even more beautiful was she when she stood, the slinky gown accenting her gentle curves and her eyes glittering like the stars out the window behind her.

"My apologies, Sir," she said in her timid voice. So different was it from the hauntingly strong voice he'd heard only seconds before that Sebastian was caught off guard. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Gathering his nerve, Sebastian left his place in the doorway and advanced to the center of the room.

"You know that isn't possible," he locked his ruby eyes with her emerald ones, "you know what I am…and now I know what you are."

Aria opened her mouth as if to speak, but found that no words would emerge. She was frightened as the demon slowly stepped closer and closer. Taking a step back, she stumbled into the harp.

"What I don't know," Sebastian's tone was calm, "Is why you have graced us with your presence."

"Would you believe me if I told you I don't know that either?" Aria was now behind the massive harp, peering around it at the tall demon as the space between them grew smaller and smaller. When Aria was backed against the massive picture window, Sebastian placed a hand firmly next to her head, stepping in close and pinning her there.

"Of course I would," he whispered, "The vow to never lie is a choice we demons can take or leave. I have taken it, and am a rare case for it. I happen to have the knowledge though, that beings such as yourself are incapable of lying."

Sebastian dropped his hand and stepped back.

"As long as your mission here has nothing to do with harming or inhibiting my master, we will have no problems with one another."

"My people are never sent out on such missions," Aria stared at the ground.

"Indeed," Sebastian's voice was soothing now, "The angels are the ones sent out with the violent orders."

Aria continued to stare at the ground, but felt her hand being pulled out before her. She flicked her eyes up when the sensation of a pair of soft lips pressed to its back. Her gaze was met by Sebastian's. Without releasing her hand, he lifted his lips only enough to speak, allowing them to graze her hand with each word.

"And because of that," he whispered, "I will thank you for your presence and bid you good night."

With that, he was gone, and Aria was left alone in the large sitting room. She sank onto one of the couches, allowing her heart to stop fluttering.

_What AM I doing here?_

The next day dawned to rainy skies. Just after breakfast, Ciel and Sebastian departed to gather information. This visit was one Ciel detested to be making, but necessity dictated they go. Having exhausted all other possible options, the demon and his master went to London to see the Undertaker.

"How kind of you to visit, young lord," Ciel rolled his eyes at the raspy voice emanating from the coffin behind him.

"This isn't a social call, Undertaker," Ciel didn't bother hiding his irritation.

"Oh, touchy touchy," Undertaker frowned as he stepped from his hiding place. "But then, it's never a social visit with you, is it, lord?"

"What do you know about the objects that are going missing?" Ciel plodded on, hoping to end this conversation quickly.

"By…'objects'…you mean the mantle clock, the dove's feather encased in glass, and the statuette of the woman in white?" Undertaker rummaged around in his pile of books.

"Correct," Ciel placed himself impatiently in the seat Sebastian pulled up for him.

"Legend has it," finding the one he was looking for, Undertaker dropped a large book on his desk and began flipping through the pages, "there is an ancient spell that can be used only once every millennium. This spell was said to have been cast over four trinkets the last time it was available."

"What does this spell do, exactly?" Ciel questioned.

"I'm coming to that," Undertaker huffed. "Each one of these items has been tied to a type of divine being. In the presence of this spelled object, the divine being is rendered powerless. If one were to possess all of the spelled trinkets, they are, by default, the most powerful creature alive."

"So," Ciel mused once he and Sebastian were alone in the carriage, "Someone is trying to collect all four objects. For what purpose, I wonder? It isn't as though divine beings are roaming the streets attacking people at random."

"No," Sebastian frowned deeply, "perhaps the motive is not defensive in nature."

"What do you mean?" Ciel questioned.

"Perhaps someone is collecting the items so that they can overpower and even manipulate divine beings to their purposes. Think of the possibilities. If someone had a reaper at their disposal, they would be able to take souls at will."

Ciel nodded. He didn't like where this train of thought was taking them. If someone had that sort of power, they could potentially take down the throne…even the world.

The carriage bumped slightly as it turned into the driveway of the Phantomhive estate, but the carriage was not even halfway up the winding road when they were met by Pluto and a breathless Finny.

"SEBASTIAN!" he screamed, running at the carriage, "Sebastian they've taken her!"

"What are you on about?" Sebastian exited the coach in annoyance.

"Miss Aria! They've taken her!" Finny gasped, "Some men came with a funny figurine. When they held it close to her, she fainted, and they just took her!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. He looked desperately to Ciel.

"Sebastian, can you follow her aura?" Ciel's voice was full of cold intensity.

Sebastian only nodded. His body shook with a rage he couldn't explain. He fought to hold his true self in his body. Aria was a creature solely designed to bring serenity, happiness, and comfort. The very idea of someone harming her or using her for unsavory purposes caused a fiery hatred to fill Sebastian's entire being. Lifting his master gently, the demon took off, following the steadily cooling trail that smelled of freesia.

Someone would die for this.


	4. Chapter 3: Hands and Tears

Using his keen senses, Sebastian had tracked Aria's aura to a run-down warehouse near the docks. The butler and Ciel edged their way around the perimeter of the east end building. All the doors were guarded, making entrance without detection a difficult task. Single-mindedly craving revenge for Aria's capture, Sebastian moved to take on a frontal assault, but Ciel grabbed his arm, pulling him into the shadows.

"If you alert them to our presence out here, they _will_ kill her." He hissed, "They have that power with that spelled figurine. We've got to find her before they know we're here." Ciel couldn't remember ever seeing the demon in this state. Sebastian was always so careful, cautious, always the one telling _Ciel_ the right moves to make, but now, it was as though some primal being had taken over and filled him with a terrible bloodlust. His eyes were cold and focused, jaw clenched.

In truth, Sebastian had never felt this way himself. His master had been captured many times before, but never had he felt this rage. Perhaps it had to do with their contract. Through the seal they both bore, Sebastian was in constant awareness of Ciel's whereabouts as well as his physical wellbeing. Through that seal, Sebastian could be at Ciel's side in a matter of seconds. Such was not the case in this instance. The situation was out of his control, and that made Sebastian nervous.

Aria was in danger. Her captors were in possession of an item that rendered her completely powerless against them, and Sebastian had no way of telling whether or not she was yet alive, much less what her condition might be. He didn't like it.

_If they've harmed her…_the very thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He didn't have long to wonder, however. Ciel motioned with his hand to a large hole in the wall that had been haphazardly covered with a piece of sheet metal. Ciel crept through first while Sebastian watched behind them to make sure no one spotted their entrance. Sensing no one, the butler made his way through the small space behind his master.

Sneaking through the darkness, past the endless rows of boxes, Sebastian's picked up the sound of voices ahead. For a moment, the duo paused behind some crates to get a feel for the situation at hand.

In the middle of the room, five men stood around a table, on which three of the four spelled objects were placed.

"O'course you'd find the most _useless_ o'the creatures, ya idiot!" spat a large man with a thick, low level accent. He cast a dark look at the unfortunate man closest to him. "Ya couldn'ta found one tha' fights or steals souls or anythin'?"

"At least we know it works now," another man chimed in.

"We know it works, eh?" the first man turned on the other, "Yeah, we know it works, but now we'll have tha' Phantomhive kid on our tails for kidnappin' his teach. He's known as the queen's guard dog for a reason, ya know?"

"It'll take a good long time for them to find us here," the other man was desperate to put a rosy light on his situation, "and by the time they do, we'll have a real creature to show them." A menacing smirk crossed the man's face as an idea dawned on him.

"And besides, Sir," he continued evilly, "at least our practice run gave you a pretty little plaything."

"Ya know," the brawny man's face contorted into a wicked grin. His rigid posture relaxed only slightly, "You're right…she may not be very useful to our cause…but she might just provide some personal pleasures." He turned to the left, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

It was then that Sebastian saw what lay where the man was facing.

Aria.

Bruised and bloody, the young woman cowered in a shadowy corner of the room. As the man moved toward her, Aria backed as far into the corner as she could, scrambling desperately for anything within her reach to aid in her defense, but there was nothing but empty space around her. Her tear filled eyes were wide with helpless terror as the now shirtless man advanced with that lustful look.

Something about that look, the idea of that wretched man performing such an atrocity on so pure a being took the icy rage in Sebastian's heart and set it ablaze.

"You will never harm her again," Sebastian hissed in the man's ear, having flashed across the room faster than the human eye could see. Without realizing what he'd done, Sebastian had plunged his now clawed hand through the vile man's body. Breathing hard, through clenched teeth, he turned on the others in truly demonic fashion. Gone was the image of the butler in black. Now there was only a shadowy form, rage embodied, with glowing, blood red eyes that pierced the courage of any man who looked upon him.

Blood dripped from Sebastian's razor sharp fingers as he moved away from the leader who now lay gurgling on the ground. Paralyzed by sight of him, the other men stood awaiting their deaths. One of them gathered his courage enough to snatch the spelled items from the table and hold them out to the oncoming demon, hoping to render his attacker powerless. A twisted laugh escaped Sebastian's lips as he took the man's arms with one swipe of his hand, causing the appendages and the objects they held to clatter to the floor. The screaming man was then thrown against an adjacent wall.

In one fluid motion, Sebastian shattered the spelled objects and brought a piece of the glass from around the dove's feather up, slicing the nearest man's throat. Only two now remained. A more rational Sebastian would have left at least one of them alive to question, but the demon was far beyond mercy.

"Se—Sebastian…" The words came from behind him. Aria's voice was weak, barely audible, but it was enough. Sebastian stopped, his claws mere inches away from the next victim's chest. He whipped his head around to find the source of the speech.

Aria supported herself on one arm, reaching her other trembling hand out to him.

"Please," she begged, her eyes now filled with a different kind of tears, "Please stop."

Exhausted, Aria allowed herself to crumble back to the floor. In the same instant, Sebastian released the man in his grasp, letting him fall to the ground with a 'thud'. In three long strides, he was once again the butler in black leaning over Aria's prostrate form.

Gently, so as not to hurt her, Sebastian cradled the girl in his arms. She had been badly beaten, and several cuts caused streams of blood to run down her arms and legs. Undoubtedly this had been a result of Aria being kind and gentle instead of the rampaging monster these men desired. Sebastian stared into her face, examining the blackened eyes and bleeding lips. Instead of rage now, though, all he felt was an overwhelming sense of shame.

_She saw me._

_~#*DS*#~_

"Master, I apologize for my unseemly state in the warehouse," Sebastian's voice was somber as they rode the carriage back to the estate. "It was inexcusable for the Phantomhive butler to display such…unsightly features in front of My Lord."

"You did what you had to do, Sebastian," Ciel breathed as he stared out the window into the pouring rain. Never had he seen Sebastian attack a human with his full potential. Sometimes Ciel took for granted that Sebastian was a powerful demon. For so long, Sebastian had acted as the Phantomhive butler by cleaning the house, seeing to meal preparations, and getting Ciel through his day-to-day activities that it was easy to forget his true nature. In all honesty, it had frightened Ciel. "Now that Scotland Yard has control of the remaining captives, we can go home and try to forget this ordeal."

Sebastian was silent, still holding Aria's unconscious body in his arms.

"I do have one question," Ciel ventured a glance at his blood stained butler.

"Anything, My Lord."

"Why were _you_ unaffected by the spelled items?" Ciel's voice was timid. Sebastian hesitated.

"…Perhaps it is because they had only gathered three of the four spelled items," Ciel glanced at him questioningly. "They didn't have the demonic object."

_~#*DS*#~_

When they reached the estate, the carriage was met by a crowd of worried servants. They watched from the rain covered stairs as Snake opened the carriage door. Ciel emerged, followed by Sebastian. Aria was draped across his arms, her face against his shoulder and one arm clutching his neck.

"Miss Aria…" Finny breathed as Sebastian passed by silently, carrying the girl to her room. Meirin followed him, waiting to see what she could do to help.

"I'll be in my study when you've gotten her settled," Ciel didn't look at his butler as he went.

"Yes, My Young Lord."

As they walked, Sebastian spoke to Meirin.

"Please bring a basin of warm water," the exhaustion was apparent in his voice, "She has several cuts that will need tending."

"Yessir," Meirin muttered before disappearing to carry out the order.

Sebastian entered Aria's chambers and gently laid her on the bed. Now alone with her for the first time since their meeting in the harp room, Sebastian stared into Aria's face, brushing away a stray piece of her hair with his fingers. So many questions filled his mind. Despite the horrors she had seen that night, her expression remained serene even through all the bruises that littered her features.

"You saw me for what I am," the words were a tortured whisper, "and yet you still reached out to me."

Sebastian thought back to the warehouse. He could clearly see her lying there, battered in the floor. Tears had been in her eyes from the beginning, but these tears were not those of fear or pain. These tears were for Sebastian. They were born of sorrow for what he had become there before her…because of her. And her hand, that hand that reached out to him, begging him to come back from this destruction he had entered into.

Sebastian took that slender hand of hers, kissing it the way he had the night before.

"When so many would have looked away and run, you reached your innocent hand out to me. I know your people are known for their kindness, but none should be kind to a demon like me…least of all, you."

For a long while, Sebastian remained by Aria's side, holding her hand pressed to his lips and rolling over the damning questions in his mind with a deep frown marring his expression.

Soon enough, though, Meirin brought the hot water Sebastian had ordered.

"See to her wounds, please, Meirin," the butler sighed as he stood. "Give me a report of her condition later."

Tears sprang to the eyes behind her thick glasses as Meirin looked on Aria's broken form before watching Sebastian slide slowly, tiredly, into the hallway and up to the master's study.


	5. Chapter 4: Heaven's Song

The warm sun felt good on Aria's face. The sound of the birds singing in the trees lightened her spirit. The breeze blew her golden hair as she watched the servants playing in the pond on the mansion grounds. It had been two days since her capture, and Aria was making an excellent recovery. She was still wobbly on her feet, so Sebastian had carried her to her place beside himself and the master on a picnic blanket.

Today was a restful day. The young master had completed all his work and decided it would be in the best interest of everyone to take a day off. Everyone but Sebastian, that is.

"Miss Aria! Come play with us!" Snake called from where he sat in the water, his scaly companions slithering happily around him. "Says Emily."

Aria laughed and shook her head, but Bard wasn't taking that for an answer. He bounded up the slight incline, whisked the young woman from her sitting place, and jogged back down to the water with Aria squealing all the way.

"Ridiculous behavior," Ciel muttered.

"Is it?" Sebastian's tone was thoughtful. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "They almost lost a companion, and now here she is, well again…That is something to be happy about, is it not?"

"Yes…well…" Ciel didn't really have an answer to that. "Anyways, what happened the other night? You weren't…yourself."

Sebastian was quiet for several moments before answering, unsure of his ability to explain himself properly.

"I was…" Sebastian found the appropriate words were absent, "I was angry. I do not get angry often, but when I do, it is difficult for me to control. She was in danger…and it made me angry…"

"You only just met her," Ciel frowned, "Why does she have such an effect on you? Are you in love with her?"

"I…"Sebastian stammered, frowning at the ground, "I do not know."

"Don't lie to me, Sebastian"

"Master, you know I cannot lie to you," Ciel couldn't interpret the look in the butler's eyes when they met his own. "I really do not know. It's difficult for me to say. A being with such purity as hers…She should never love a demon like me, so how could I think of doing something so selfish as to love her. Perhaps that is why I was so angered by her endangerment. Aria is a being untouched by an evil nature. The thought of something causing her pain…more pain than she is in by just being here…I don't know. It angered me."

Ciel had never heard his butler speak this way. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn there was insecurity, sorrow even, in the demon's tone. Sebastian was obviously confused by feelings he'd never before experienced. He was unsettled, to be certain.

_Time for a change of subject._

"I take it you've figured out what Aria is?"

"Yes," Sebastian's tone was no brighter at this new train of thought. "She is a divine being…a Seraph. It finally occurred to me when I heard her sing three nights ago. The reason I was unable to identify her energy is because the "job", if you will, of the Seraphim is to stand before the Throne of Grace in Heaven and sing praises to God. I have only entered there one time in my existence, and in the presence of the Almighty, all other auras are insignificant."

Ciel was rolling over this information in his mind, "If her only function is to sing…what is she doing here?"

"Seraphim have several purposes," Sebastian's speech was now that of a teacher. Ciel had heard it many times before. It wasn't his favorite thing to hear, but it was better than the frighteningly helpless intonation the demon had held before. "One of those jobs, as I said, is to sing. They are masters of all music. They have control over it, and in many cases, they are the ones to provide the inspiration to musicians. I've heard them referred to as "muses" before. Most are destined to spend eternity singing praises before the Throne."

Sebastian lifted his eyes, gazing on the young woman now seated, laughing, in the shallows of the pond next to Snake with one of the reptiles sunning itself around her shoulders. _She really _isn't_ prejudiced against _anything_…odd girl…_

"Occasionally, though, a very strong, very trusted Seraph may be sent to Earth to carry out their secondary purpose."

"Inflicting the wrath of God?" Ciel thought aloud.

"Oh, no, my young lord," Sebastian smirked. "What about that girl conjures the image of a fiery sword of God? No…Seraphim are responsible for the naming of creatures."

"Like I named you Sebastian?"

"No, in the sense that you were named a human and I, a demon," Sebastian sighed. "Seraphim hold the power to name a being or to rename it if the nature of that being has changed. For instance, if an angel has fallen from Grace, a Seraph will be sent to rename them 'demon'."

"She is more powerful than an angel then?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"By far," Sebastian nodded. "She is also infinitely more complex. Seraphim are the only heavenly creatures that are given free will. They praise because they wish to. It is their nature. Angels are sent on specific missions. They give messages or carry out judgment. For a Seraph, the mission is never that direct. Most times, they are sent to Earth just to monitor and fix what is in the wrong. It is rare for one of them to come here at all. Once a Seraph has left the Throne Room, they cannot return for as long as Earth remains."

"If that's the case," Ciel was confused, "then why is it the most loyal and strong who are sent away?"

"Only the strongest will survive," Sebastian's expression was one of genuine concern as he looked again to the golden haired woman. Ciel raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for the butler to continue. "Look at her, my young lord. Even when she smiles, can you not see the sadness in her eyes?"

For the first time, Ciel really looked at Aria's eyes. What he saw there shocked him to the core. Despite the bright smile on her lips, "sadness" didn't begin to describe what lay hidden deep in those emerald eyes.

"Aria is indeed an exceedingly strong Seraph," here, Sebastian smiled a somber smile. "Only the strongest and most loyal are sent because most cannot survive being outside of the Throne room. They are the closest to God, spending their lives singing His praises simply because they cannot imagine doing anything else. Their loyalty means they will go without question, but the strength it takes to be separated from God is something to be admired if it is achieved. Most Seraphs sent to Earth die shortly thereafter of a broken heart."

"So then," it was Ciel's turn to take on the somber tone, "she will die soon…"

"No," Sebastian's answer was quiet, "at least I would think not. As I said, Aria is exceedingly strong. She is getting along well with only hints of her sorrow surfacing every now and then."

"Can we help her?" Ciel pulled his knees up under his chin.

"Indeed," Sebastian smiled, "This is one reason Seraphim are given free will. On the rare occasion that they are sent away, Seraphim have the ability to form relationships with other beings they encounter. I guess it is designed to both relieve their pain and reward their loyalty. They are torn from the One they love above all else, but at least they have the ability to build a home where they are. It is our job to ensure that Aria has a home to settle in to. She is truly a gift, my young lord. Her presence here will bring untold joy to this place. I daresay you and I will even feel the effects of her company."

At that moment, a carriage came up the long drive to the manor.

"Sir, I was unaware Lady Elizabeth would be visiting us today."

"You know she never announces her intent to show up," Ciel sighed.

"Everyone! Lady Elizabeth is paying us a visit. Hurry and clean yourselves up," Sebastian clapped his hands at the servants. "I daresay she will not find you all to be "cute" in your current state."

The servants looked down at their muddy, soaked clothes before running toward the mansion, Bard carrying Aria on his back.

~#*DS*#~

Aria sat before the mirror in her room, examining her reflection. She was now in a simple cream governess dress with a white ruffled collar. She started ever so slightly when there was a knock at her door.

"Enter," she said softly, adjusting her hair. When she turned, Sebastian was standing in the doorway with his gloved hand over his heart.

"Pardon the intrusion, but Lady Elizabeth would like to meet you."

Aria smiled and nodded. Sebastian glided across the floor and bent to pick the woman up.

"I think I can walk," she blushed. Sebastian stood apologetically. "I will need your support, however." The demon nodded, a hint of a smile on his own lips.

He allowed her to lay her arms along his own, gripping her elbows to bring her to a standing position. After gaining her balance, Aria looked up at Sebastian's face.

"Thank you," now it was Sebastian's turn to blush, unaccustomed to being thanked for his services. Aria released one of Sebastian's arms. When she attempted a step, though, the butler found himself with the young woman wrapped in his arms. She giggled, "Still a bit unsteady, I suppose."

The butler smiled a warm smile, turned, and placed both of Aria's hands in the crook of his arm.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

Together, the two of them made their way out into the hallway and down the massive grand staircase. Elizabeth was waiting at the bottom. Upon seeing Aria, though, she began squealing madly.

"YOU!" Elizabeth hugged Aria's waist when the girl reached the first floor. "You're simply ADOOOORABLE!"

"Why thank you!" Aria laughed. Elizabeth turned to Ciel.

"You couldn't have hired a cuter tutor if you TRIED, Ciel!" Here, Elizabeth unwound the pink ribbon from her dress and tied it around Aria's waist instead. "There," She nodded happily, "That's all you need." The servants behind the little girl dropped their jaws in exasperation as each of them now wore bonnets, bunny ears, ribbons, and any other "cute" thing Lizzy could think of.

"Thank you!" Aria sank to the floor in a low curtsey, "Aria Meriwether at your service, My Lady."

"EEEEE!" Elizabeth squealed, clapping her hands. "Ciel! You simply MUST bring her to my party! Have a dress made for her and everything! I want her in full costume for the festivities!"

"Anything you say, Lizzy," Ciel shook his head. It seemed that he, Sebastian, and now Aria would be attending a party at the end of the week…this promised to be interesting.

Talking excitedly as she went, Elizabeth made her way out to her carriage with Ciel and the other servants in tow…all but Aria.

"S-Sebastian?" The butler turned to find an embarrassed looking Aria still sitting curtsied on the floor. "It seems my strength has met its limit. I cannot get up."

Sebastian stood for a moment, watching the girl smile nervously. Then, for the first time in a long time, Sebastian laughed from the bottom of his heart. Aria looked so hilariously pitiful sitting there, and all Sebastian could manage to do was laugh so hard that tears sprang to his eyes.

Still chuckling, the butler scooped the red-faced girl up off the floor and went out the door to where his master was waiting.

Sebastian had been right. Only three weeks had passed, and already the Seraph's aura was brightening this eternally dark place. Sebastian only hoped it wasn't too good to last…


	6. Chapter 5: Fun, Games, and Music

The following day came and went with little event outside the burning of dinner by Bard's creative cooking methodology and Mey-rin destroying yet another china set. Ciel was back to his lessons with Aria, and Sebastian was back to containing his irritation with every creature in the Estate.

The next day, however, was shopping day—the day when Ciel and his butler went into town to buy goods for the coming weeks as well as inspecting the marketplace to which Funtom Company's merchandise was being distributed. As they were leaving, they passed the lady Aria on her bicycle going out of the Estate. Ciel called a stop to the coach.

"Miss Aria," Ciel spoke out of the open window, "if I may be so bold as to ask, where are you going?"

"Well," Aria smiled brightly, "I thought I would do a little shopping of my own today. It's been a long time since I visited the market." Sebastian knew that statement could be put more accurately as, "I've never been to the market," but the girl was unaware of Ciel's knowledge of her identity.

"It seems we are heading for the same destination," Ciel smirked, "may we offer you transportation?"

"Oh, my lord, I couldn't possibly impose in such a way," Aria blushed.

"Come, now," Sebastian opened the door while Ciel extended his hand to Aria, "I insist."

"Alright," Aria took Ciel's outstretched hand and hopped into the carriage. Snake jumped down, putting her bike on the back of the coach.

Once Aria was seated awkwardly next to Sebastian, tapping her fingertips together in her lap, they were off.

When the carriage pulled into the market place, Sebastian exited the coach first, helping Ciel out, then taking Aria's hand and gently steadying her as she made her descent.

The butler couldn't help the smile that came on as he watched the girl. Her heavenly face was absolutely alight with wonderment as she gazed from shop to shop, examining all the people going about their daily business. This enthusiasm continued all throughout their excursion. At one time, Sebastian and Aria found themselves alone when Ciel went inside a shop to do business.

"This is the first time you've been among so many humans, is it not?" Sebastian wasn't looking at the girl, but Aria could sense the smile in his voice.

"Yes," she giggled, "is it that obvious?" Sebastian chuckled and nodded slightly. "We hear about them all the time. The Father's thoughts are absorbed by them. I never imagined meeting one, much less being surrounded by them. They truly are fascinating."

"They can also be terrible," Sebastian's tone was suddenly dark, "they can be more ruthless than we demons when they have a mind to be." Aria cocked her head sideways, glancing at the butler.

"Doesn't every creature have at least a little ruthlessness tucked away somewhere? I mean, only the Father is perfect in every way." Her eyebrows were drawn into a thoughtful frown as she continued to stare at the demon before her. "And besides, you're a demon, and you don't seem very ruthless to me."

Sebastian stared at the girl for a moment, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, something caught the girl's eye, and she darted off to get a closer look, holding her large sun-hat to the back of her head. Sebastian gazed after her for a long time, blinking. _"Doesn't every creature have at least a little ruthlessness tucked away somewhere?" _

"No, Miss Aria," Sebastian mumbled thoughtfully to himself, "I do not believe _Every_ creature does…"

~#*DS*#~

The afternoon was peaceful in the marketplace. Shoppers rushed around, trying to find groceries for the week or gifts for birthdays. Eventually, Ciel, Sebastian, and Aria made their way through the rows of buildings to the small square. Here, Aria bounced as though the cobblestones beneath her were hot coals.

In the center of the square, seated, with a crowd growing around them, sat a group of musicians. They played a mix of old hymns, folk songs, and some of their own work.

"Oh, Master Ciel! May I go?" Aria pleaded.

"On one condition," Ciel's face twisted into a mischievous grin, "I want to see some of these musical gifts of yours."

Aria stopped bouncing and gawked at Ciel, wide eyed.

"It's alright, Miss Aria," Sebastian bowed, "Forgive me, but I told him the truth of your identity." Aria looked to Ciel again. Seeing that he was still wearing the smile on his face, she returned to her beaming grin.

"Alright," she said giddily, "Let's see what fun we can have here."

Moving to the edge of the crowd, the trio listened to what was going on. The musicians had just finished a song and were explaining the next one.

"You'll have to forgive us," the leader spoke, "this's one we just started workin' on yesterday, but we wanted to share it with you all today. When we finish, we'll need some help coming up with the lyrics, but you'll get the idea and maybe even be able to chip in."

Here, Aria moved forward. Unashamed, she stepped within the bounds of the ring of bystanders, and locked gazes with the leader of the group. The man sat for a moment, mouth open, unsure how to react to the entrance of this beautiful woman. One of his mates elbowed him, breaking the trance somewhat, and he began playing.

It was truly terrible.

The band wasn't together, and even when they were, the sound was dissonant and clashing. It was all the crowd could do to continue listening respectfully.

Aria then cleared her throat, catching the leader's eye once more. Suddenly, the other band members stopped. The reason being, their leader had begun to play a completely new song on his guitar. His eyes were still locked with Aria's when all at once, the two of them began to sing.

The crowd listening doubled almost instantly as the two voices blended into the most magnificent harmonies many of the listeners had ever heard or would ever hear again. The man's strong tenor and Aria's airy soprano came together forming a delicate song, the sound of which was matched only by the power of the lyrics being spoken.

"The fullness of Your Grace is here with me.

The richness of Your beauty's all I see.

The brightness of Your Glory has arrived.

In Your presence, God, I'm completely satisfied.

For You, I sing, I dance.

Rejoice in this divine romance.

Lift my heart and my hands

To show my love,

To show my love."**

Here, the rest of the band, after exchanging some happily confused looks, joined in with perfectly matching melodies. Sebastian watched Aria. Her emerald eyes remained lit with pure, untainted delight as she nodded to the band members in approval. She rolled her hands at them to encourage more. Her voice was different from the first night he'd heard it, undoubtedly this one was less tapped in to her Heavenly power—more human, but it was no less comforting and ethereal.

"A deep, deep flood—an ocean flows from You.

A deep, deep love, yeah, is filling up the room.

Your innocent blood has washed my guilty life.

In Your presence, God, I'm completely satisfied!

For You, I sing, I dance

Rejoice in this divine romance.

Lift my heart and my hands

To show my love,

To show my love."**

Aria began dancing in circles, her elegant hands in the air, as the end of the song dissolved into happy "yeah"s, still perfectly harmonized.

Then the song was over.

In a flash of light, Aria was standing next to Sebastian and Ciel once again. The musicians and the crowd all looked as though they'd just woken from a dream, all looking at each other for an explanation as to what they had been doing for the last several minutes. Sebastian's mouth drew into a half smile while Ciel looked to Aria, open mouthed.

"What did you do to them?" Ciel demanded.

"That song won't be written for a little over a century, yet," she winked. "I made them forget any of that happened."

Ciel nodded, looking around. Sure enough, most of the crowd had already dispersed, and the musicians were back to playing the songs and style they'd been playing before the Seraph interfered.

"That's a handy trick," Ciel nodded again, "Well, we should really be getting back…no telling what those imbeciles have done to the mansion in our absence…"

The three of them made their way back to where Snake would be waiting with the carriage, Sebastian carrying most of the baggage while Aria handled a few of the lighter things. The butler slowed his pace along the way, and Aria followed suit.

"You impressed him," Sebastian smirked.

"He didn't seem impressed," Aria raised an eyebrow.

"He will probably never admit it," Sebastian chuckled, "but your little performance back there had quite an effect on the young Lord."

A mischievous grin suddenly flashed across Aria's face.

"Just like he will never admit that he cares for you…and you for him?" she didn't make eye contact with the butler. "You're not a very ruthless creature, Sebastian…you make a terrible demon, really."

"What?" Sebastian shot her a sideways glance, his tone holding a subtle defensiveness, "you know the nature of our contract. The relationship between my master and I is completely business related."

"Alright," Aria smiled at the ground, knowing she would never break through to the demon when he, himself believed the story he told—not yet, anyways. She knew though, that outside of each other, the two of them didn't have a soul in the world to call 'friend'—someone who knew all of their secrets and accepted them anyway…and they both knew it. Aria hoped to change that as well.

"Alright?" Sebastian was suspicious of the girl's sudden dismissal of the conversation.

"Yes," she eyed him, "Alright. If you say it is strictly a business arrangement and that you care nothing for that boy whatsoever…then I have no choice but to believe you." Aria winked before hurrying to match the young master's pace.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, staring after the Seraph in the sundress and floppy woven hat, trying to interpret the meaning of her words. Demons don't _care_ about people. They are selfish, manipulative creatures with only their own well-being in mind. That is what drove Sebastian's actions with Ciel. That is why he put up with all of the abuse—why he lowered himself to meet and exceed every expectation his master laid down…wasn't it? Demons don't…_care…_

_Odd girl._

"Sebastian! Are you coming?" Ciel shot over his shoulder.

"…Yes, my lord."

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Divine Romance". The mastermind behind that most beautiful piece of music is mister Phil Wickham.**


	7. Chapter 6: Intermission

**A/N: YAY FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE OF THE STORY!**

**Really hope you're enjoying it so far. This chapter will be quite a bit different from previous ones in that while much of the last few chapters has been in Sebastian's head, our Sebby only appears in this chapter three times…and only says a sentence or so each time. Sorry Sebby fans…but I needed a time stealer, and this is the perfect time to get to know some of the other characters and see their relationships with our lovely little Seraph just a bit. **

**Hope you enjoy, and if you do ((or if you don't)) leave me a comment! I love hearing from everyone. =)**

**((as you already know, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters…Aria's all mine though. ;] ))**

**~#*DS*#~**

"**MISS ARIA!**" Finny's frantic voice came around the bend in the hedges. Aria dropped the shears she'd been using in alarm as she ran to meet the boy. The way he was screaming, something must be wrong. "**MISS ARIA HE'S COMIIINNNG!**"

Suddenly, though, the young tutor felt herself being lifted off her feet and carried in the opposite direction. From what little she could see of him, as she was facing backwards, Aria could tell that the one responsible for her current predicament was, in fact, Finny. Behind them, through the massive shrubs, ran Pluto, tongue out and tail flying madly behind him. The dog darted away down a side path.

"Finny," Aria sighed, seeing no danger, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Just then, though, Finny tried to stop too fast, and the world became a blur as Aria found herself tumbling through the air. She landed with a loud _thud_. When her vision came back from the fuzzy mess it had been in, Aria saw Pluto standing over her looking very pleased with himself.

"Aww!" Finny's voice came from beside her, "You beat us, boy!"

"I wasn't aware we were playing catch again," Aria sat up, rubbing the back of her head, "You should really warn a person…"

"Sorry, Miss Aria," Finny looked dejected, "we didn't know we were playing it ourselves until a few seconds before it started." Aria reached over and ruffled the boy's hair with a playful smile before standing.

"Don't be sorry," she winked, "but you'd better help me get these hedges done before Sebastian skins us _both_ alive." Finny shivered despite the warm sun that beat down on them. He jumped up and ran back to the spot he'd been working on in the garden.

Aria laughed, and followed him. For a long while, the two worked silently, Finny furiously attacking the bushes to make up for lost time and Aria deep in her own thoughts.

"Finny," she said after some time.

"Yes, Miss Aria?" the sun-hat covered head popped through the shrub.

"What do you know," her tone was heavy, sad, almost, "about the history of this place? Before we all came here?"

Finny frowned, coming around the shrub and sitting cross-legged before Aria. She did the same.

"Not much, really," Finny continued to frown, looking down at the ground. "I know that the young master used to be happy. When his parents were alive, I mean."

"What happened to them?" Aria cocked her head sideways.

"There was a fire two years ago," Finny sighed, "Burned down the whole mansion, it did. Master's parents died in the fire."

_Then why did Ciel make a contract with a demon?_

"Did the authorities ever figure out what caused the fire?" Aria questioned.

"Arson was suspected," Finny's tone grew darker, "but they never learned who it was. Apparently, Tanaka was badly injured trying to protect the young master. That's why he's only able to stay 'Real Tanaka' for short periods of time."

Aria frowned. _So that's why…_

"Ciel went missing for a month or so," Finny went on, "and they say that when he returned, Mister Sebastian was at his side…and he's stayed there ever since…You know, I'm really glad the young master found Sebastian."

Aria looked at the boy.

"I mean, if he'd have been killed by whoever burned the mansion, none of us would have jobs…and I don't know about you, but my life would be A LOT worse if Sebastian hadn't pulled me out of that place."

The boy shivered, and Aria didn't press the matter. That would be a discussion for another day and on Finny's terms. Aria turned her thoughts to his last statement. _I wonder what I'd be doing now if it weren't for Sebastian and Ciel's contract…I might not be on Earth at all…I might be by Father's side…_She shook the thought from her mind before the sadness overcame her.

"**Finny!**" Sebastian's masculine voice came rolling through the garden, "Have you finished the shrub line yet?"

"Almost, sir!" Finny called back. He and Aria both jumped up and went back to work, both stifling giggles.

_**~#*DS*#~**_

"_**WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_ Mey-Rin tumbled to the ground, the expensive china she'd been carrying flying down behind her. She landed hard on the ground and waited to be showered with broken glass, but the sharp rush never came. Mey-Rin opened one eye to find Aria standing over her, china balanced on her head, hands, and one foot. She sat up, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"I've GOT to learn that trick," Mey-Rin marveled, "Mister Sebastian can do it too, yes he can."

"Apologies for not arriving soon enough to catch you as well," Aria beamed as she emptied her hands and took the plates from her head and foot. "You really should be more careful."

"I know," Mey-Rin pouted, "It's just that I can't see very well…"

"Doesn't seem like those glasses help you very much," Aria laughed, sitting before the girl. Mey-Rin only stared at the ground.

"The master gave me these," she mumbled. Aria looked questioningly at the girl.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Before I came here, I was an assassin," Mey-Rin's voice fell even lower, "I'm terribly farsighted, yes I am. It's the only thing I was good at, shooting things. When I tried anything else, I got too distracted by what was happenin' in the distance to be able to function proper, yes I did. Then when Mister Sebastian found me, Master Ciel gave me these glasses to limit my far off vision. I might be clumsy now, but at least I can do my job a little bit, yes I can."

"Well," Aria nodded, standing and hauling Mey-Rin up with her, "I'm very glad the young master found you."

"**MISS MEY-RIN!"** Sebastian's voice echoed through the halls. "I need the table set for dinner!"

Aria picked up over half of the china and headed for the door.

"Impatient one, isn't he? Dinner isn't to be served for several hours yet," Aria giggled. Mey-Rin did the same as she looked apprehensively toward the rest of the china on the table. "Don't worry. Just walk behind me. I'll find you a safe route to the dining hall."

Mey-Rin smiled behind her huge coke-bottle glasses and followed Aria, chatting and laughing all the way.

_**~#*DS*#~**_

"You mean, you really think the flame thrower is a bad idea for this one?" Bard sounded incredulous.

"Definitely," Aria nodded certainly. "This dish needs to slow cook. I know that's a hard concept for someone like you, but I promise, our survival does not rest on the pace of dinner preparations…unless you're afraid of Sebastian…"

"_You AIN'T?_" Bard raised an eyebrow. Aria actually laughed aloud.

"As long as you stay on his good side, you won't have a problem…In fact, through him, you'll have some of the best protection you could dream of." Aria smiled.

"See, there's the problem," Bard sighed, "That man's good side is difficult to get on in the first place…much less _staying _on it." Aria laughed again.

The two of them stood for hours talking about the days before Bardroy became an employee at the manor. While they talked, Aria did most of the cooking, giving Bard advice every now and again about preparation.

Suddenly, that posh accent was heard just around the corner.

"**BALDO! Whatever you're preparing smells," **Bard braced for impact when Sebastian stepped around the corner sniffing the air, looking confused, "It smells…fantastic! Not sure what you did, but keep doing it." And with that, the butler was gone, mumbling "And where has Miss Aria gotten to? I've not seen her all day…" as he went.

"Whew! That was—" Bard looked around, but didn't see Aria anywhere, "Miss Aria?" He felt a tug on his pants leg. Glancing down, he saw Aria with her hands over her mouth to stifle the giggle building behind them. Bard suddenly realized what she'd done. She had prepared a magnificent dinner…then given Bard the credit for it.

"Good side, step one," she winked, "success."

_**~#*DS*#~ **_

"The stars are beautiful," Snake said from his spot in the grass next to Aria, "says Oscar."

"Indeed they are," Aria smiled. Her voice was quiet so as not to disturb the snake sleeping on her stomach.

"Emily is very comfortable with you," Snake commented, "as we all are…says Wordsworth. Were you, by chance, born in the year of the snake? Asks Oscar."

Aria thought for a moment. She knew Snake was referencing the Chinese Zodiac, but to be perfectly honest, she had no idea when she had been "born" by the human calendar. She guessed it could be said that her human incarnation came about a little over a month ago, and that would mean she was born in the year of the Ox, but that concept would not go over well with her companion she guessed.

"I don't know, actually," she frowned, "I'm a lot older than I seem. I don't think the Chinese zodiac even existed back then." Taking her words as a joke, Snake chuckled. It was better that way. The humans didn't need to know what she was. They accepted her as Aria Meriwether, the new tutor for the Earl Phantomhive, and that was enough.

"Snake," Aria ventured, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Do you believe in divine beings?"

"Divine beings?" Snake raised an eyebrow.

"You know," she frowned again, "Angels…demons…" She felt silly for asking him this, but Snake seemed to be the most open minded of the servants…maybe one day he would learn her secret…ALL of their secrets.

"Of course!" Snake smiled. "The Holy Book speaks of them…you know though," he paused, "my favorite ones only appear once or twice in the whole Bible, says Wilde."

"Oh yeah?" Aria was very interested now, sitting with her chin on her knees, allowing Emily to shift to a spot around her shoulders.

"Yes," Snake hesitated, fearing sounding ridiculous, "The book of Isaiah talks of powerful beings with six wings…" Aria's heart stopped. "They're called Seraphim, and they stand at the Throne of Grace singing and shouting praises to God. I wish I could learn more about them though, says Oscar."

Aria blushed madly, thankful for the shading of the darkness around them.

"Maybe someday you will," Aria smiled at him warmly. Snake didn't understand her words, but smiled all the same. Something about Aria's expression told him he needn't feel discontented about anything in the world.

Aria looked back at the mansion. Most of the lights in the house were out already.

"Well," she stretched and faked a yawn, "We should be getting to bed. Tomorrow promises to be a big day." Aria was both excited and nervous about the party they would be attending the following night. She'd endured fittings and such all week to prepare her costume. Given the woman making it, Aria's only wish was that she didn't look _too_ ridiculous.

Snake stood, bowing slightly to the young woman before him.

"Good night, Miss Aria," he said, helping her to her feet, Emily sliding up their arms to take her place with Snake, "and thank you…says Emily." Though what he was actually thanking her for was her unconditional acceptance. He'd found that with everyone here, but it was different with Aria. He didn't even mean just with himself. He'd seen her interact with everyone in the house, and with everyone, it was the same. No matter how dark the past, no matter how dark the present, Aria was there to shed a ray of light, making it seem like no one was too far gone to be loved.

Good.

That's what she was…Aria Meriwether was good.

"Good night, Snake." Aria smiled warmly before heading into the large mansion.

"There's something about her," Snake mumbled to his companions, "I don't know what it is yet…but I think…I _know _it's good."

**~#*DS*#~**

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment!**


	8. Chapter 7: Masquerade

Aria sighed deeply as the vulture of a woman circled her like a piece of recently dead meat. They had been like this for several hours now. Elizabeth had insisted Aria be made to look absolutely "cute" for the party, and she'd left specific instructions with the hag who now circled the impatient Seraph. Aria didn't know what else the woman could possibly put on her face or in her hair…or under her dress…She found most human clothing to be hot and itchy, but this was pure torture. Under the twelve petticoats she wore, there were another two layers before you got to the undergarments. Not to mention this corset thing…Aria could barely breathe at all.

"Don't look so glum, dear," the woman screeched in a snooty voice, the fat rolls under her chin jiggling with each syllable, "You will never attract a gentleman with a look like _that_ on your face…with a face like that you need everything working in your favor…" Aria had no idea how beautiful she was by human standards. Until now, it hadn't mattered, but something in the woman's voice told her that last phrase was not a compliment.

"Now…I believe we have accomplished a thing or two," she sighed dismissively, turning Aria toward the mirror for the first time. The girl gasped in astonishment at what she saw.

_**~#*DS*#~**_

In the foyer downstairs, Ciel, Sebastian, and the rest of the servants waited expectantly. They had been informed that Aria would be ready shortly, and were all preparing to depart. Ciel and Sebastian were dressed to the nines as guests at the party, while the other servants were coming along to help serve.

Suddenly, the vulture woman appeared at the top of the stairs. Sebastian didn't like her. She had looked on the entire estate with dissention, and that was an insult to Sebastian as head butler. He found her to be an overly self-indulgent being, and therefore, disgusting. He'd only just had time to remember his distaste when the reasoning for the woman's irritating chatter was revealed.

There was a cumulative gasp across the room as Aria immerged from around the corner and began her descent to the first floor. Even the young master's jaw had dropped several inches at the sight. Sebastian felt a strange shiver go up his spine when her emerald eyes flickered to his position.

Aria was absolutely stunning. Her short, blonde hair was smoothed down in the front and left to curl of its own free will in the back. On one side, the front was pulled back with an intricate flower comb. Pearl beaded strings hung from the comb and also laid in rows along the other side of her head, accenting the natural flow of her hair.

Even though this was a masquerade ball, Elizabeth had left strict instructions not to cover Aria's face with a mask. Instead, one was painted in gently flowing tones of blue around her eyes. Gem stones and a shining powder had been carefully placed in the paint as an accent.

Around the girl's neck was a black choker with a large sapphire in the center, as well as a silver sapphire and diamond necklace that hung in layering strings to the top of her breasts. Diamond and sapphire earrings matching the necklace ornamented the girl's ears.

Aria's dress was of matching tones to the mask. The short, ruffled sleeves met in the back at the base of Aria's neck. Her back was exposed except for a thin, silk tie that wove back and forth to the right and left. The front held an intricately beaded black pattern just below her bust line and another larger one at her waist. Below the bottom pattern, the skirt bloomed like a sapphire blue rose. The fabric was gathered into ruffles at the sides and back, but in a subtle fashion that suited the slender girl. The front was a series of delicate layers.

As the beautiful Seraph neared the bottom of the stairs, Sebastian tore his eyes away and took a subtle, steadying breath before striding forward to assist Aria to the floor. The girl lowered herself into a deep curtsy before Ciel, her face turned to the side. Ciel placed a finger under her chin, turning her gaze to meet his. He looked her over for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"You look beautiful. More than worthy to represent the women of the Phantomhive estate," he bowed to the vulture woman to show his appreciation. Said vulture woman was now standing off to the side, arms crossed over her massive bosoms in distaste as the room fussed over Aria.

"Miss Aria, you look just _lovely, _yes you do!" Mey-Rin squealed.

"What she said," Bard rubbed the back of his head, blushing. Finny was speechless. He just stood with his hat in his hands and a goofy grin on his red face. Tanaka offered her a white rose as she passed by, kissing his cheek as she went.

"You are magnificent, my friend," Snake took Aria's hand and kissed it, "Say's Oscar." Aria hesitated before hugging the scaly boy.

_Always wanted to hug someone,_ Aria thought.

"Thanks," she smiled.

The last in the line, having made his way around the edge of the crowd, was Sebastian. He offered her his hand, his face covered by a black mask. She took it, and felt herself being tugged out the door to the carriage where Ciel already waited. After the rest of the servants had piled into the smaller carriage behind Ciel's, the group was off for the Midford home.

When they arrived, there was no doubt in anyone's mind who had been in charge of the decorating.

"It seems Lady Elizabeth has gotten everything she wanted this night," Sebastian marveled at the volume of pink that covered the estate.

"Here we go," Ciel hopped out of the carriage when Snake opened the door. "Bardroy, find the head butler here and see how you can be of service." With that, the young man headed up the staircase and into the house to find Elizabeth.

"Are you not going to accompany him?" Aria looked to Sebastian in confusion. The butler smiled at her.

"Not tonight," he said softly, "Tonight, by order of Lady Elizabeth, I am a guest. My orders are to accompany you." His voice caused Aria's stomach to flip. "And I could not have asked for a more exquisite beauty to escort this night."

Aria blushed intensely as Sebastian placed her hand in the crook of his arm and led her into the house.

As hard as it was to believe, the inside of the house was more pink than the outside. As even most of the guests wore pink in honor of Lady Elizabeth's favorite color, Ciel, Sebastian, and Aria stood out like sore thumbs. Both Aria and Ciel were dressed in shades of blue while Sebastian wore a black tuxedo with blue accents and a mask that matched Aria's painted one…by order of Lady Elizabeth herself, of course.

"Sebastian, everyone's staring," the shy girl clutched the butler's arm with both hands like a security blanket.

"As they should be," the corner of Sebastian's lips drew into a half smile, "I told you I could not have asked for one as beautiful as you to escort tonight. I never lie, remember?"

"I think it has more to do with the color Elizabeth chose for us," Aria looked around nervously. She felt Sebastian's chest move against her arm in a soft chuckle.

"If that is what you wish to believe," he whispered.

"**MISS ARIA!**" a voice among the crowd squealed in delight. Elizabeth dashed over to where Sebastian and Aria were standing. "You look SOOOO cute! Just like I pictured! Didn't Bernice do just wonderfully with her, Sebastian?"

"That, she did, My Little Lady," Sebastian bowed to her. Aria curtsied, causing Elizabeth to be lost in a fit of giggles.

"You made it just in time!" Elizabeth clapped her hands, "The dancing's about to begin!"

Lizzie ran off. Sebastian, with Aria's permission, went to survey his handiwork as Ciel and Elizabeth would have the first dance. Most of the party-goers drifted to the dance floor, and Aria took advantage of the chance to slip to the corner of the room near the servants' door. She whispered to a young server as he was heading back through the swinging door. Soon, Mey-Rin's head poked out, and Aria breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mey, I'm dying," Aria whispered frantically, "I can't breathe, and I don't know if it's because being the center of attention has never been my strong suit or from the lack of lung capacity in this corset."

"Oh, dearie," Mey-Rin giggled, "don't you worry. You couldn't be more beautiful if you tried, an' jus' remember, it'll be over in a few hours…then you'll be able to breathe again, yes you will."

Aria sighed as best as she could considering the little space her ribcage had to expand.

"I can't do this," she shook her head desperately, "obviously Lizzie set me up to stick out like this…I've never been in this position! My function in life has ALWAYS been to direct attention to someone besides myself. I don't think I can take this much more."

Behind them, a beautiful song had begun to play, soft and slow, but Aria was too frantic to notice.

"You're doin' just fine Miss—" Suddenly Mey-Rin threw her hands over her mouth with a slight gasp.

"Mey?" Aria stepped forward to assist the girl, but Mey-Rin only pointed behind her, revealing a wide smile that had come up behind her hands. Confused, Aria turned. What she saw there made her release a tiny gasp of her own.

"Sebastian?" the butler knelt before the Seraph, hand over his heart, looking down.

"Miss Aria," he looked up, his piercing crimson eyes showing through his midnight blue mask, "May I beg you for the honor of a dance?"

**~#*DS*#~**


	9. Chapter 8: Dance in the Moonlight

Ciel didn't even have to fake the smile that grew on his lips seeing Lizzie's beaming face. This night had been nothing short of magical for her. She'd been allowed to thoroughly coat her entire home in pink, turn poor Miss Aria into a living doll and dress her up, and now she was dancing the night away with the boy she adored.

This particular song was one that Ciel had never heard before, but he had to admit that he liked it. It was soft and flowing, yet dynamic…just like a good waltz should be.

All at once, though, Ciel noticed that he and Lizzie were two of the only people left on the dance floor. All the other guests had made their way over to the wall of windows that overlooked the eastern gardens.

"What a beautiful entertainment idea!" one woman exclaimed as Ciel and Lizzie moved closer. "Lady Midford _really did_ go all out for her daughter's party!"

"Indeed!" replied another, "I'm definitely going to have to remember this idea for my next event."

"What are they talking about?" Elizabeth whispered to Ciel, "Mummy didn't order any entertainment aside from what's already been going on!"

Ciel frowned deeply. This night was meant to be a reprieve from his work…if some fiendish underground menace had appeared here, Ciel was going to be very cross. In truth, though, he never would have guessed what lay outside in that garden. He certainly wasn't expecting what he saw, but it only went to make the night even more magical for his Lizzie, and that made everything alright…

_**~#*DS*#~**_

Aria shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She was at a party, dressed in this ridiculous outfit, and now Sebastian was kneeling before her offering her his hand.

"Miss Aria!" Mey-Rin hissed from behind her. When Aria looked over her shoulder, the maid motioned for her to take the butler's hand. Had it been anyone else, Mey-Rin would have been deadly jealous, but something about Aria seemed to fit the mysterious man in black.

"B—But Sebastian!" Aria protested weakly, "We're servants! We can't be dancing with all those nobles even if we _are_ guests here."

"Who said anything about dancing with them?" a sly smile crept across Sebastian's lips, "I wish to dance with _you._"

Aria hesitated for a moment before timidly placing her gloved hand in his outstretched one. In one fluid motion, the butler tightened his grip on her hand ever so slightly and stood, pulling her close to his body and wrapping her in his strong arm. She blushed, placing her left hand lightly against his shoulder while he held up her right one in a perfect waltz frame.

Aria soon found herself gently turning. The couple was moving, but not toward the group of dancing people. Instead, the tutor and the butler were heading toward the doors that led outside. Aria didn't notice that, though. The world around her had faded completely. _He_ was all that remained. With his face mere inches away from her own, Aria had never been this physically close to another being before. Not in this way. This connection she felt to this demon in whose arms she now remained sent a thrilling chill up her spine…

And she liked it.

Here, in his embrace, Aria felt safe. She felt secure in a way that she had not felt since she had been ordered to leave the Father's presence. While dancing with him, Aria had direction. For the first time since she'd arrived on Earth, she was not stumbling blindly for a path to follow. Instead, the firm press of his hand on the small of her back dictated her every step. Without even a word, staring into his beautifully bright, crimson eyes, Aria could see exactly what the butler wanted her to do. She could feel it through his touch, and it comforted her.

Sebastian had been with women before. He knew the feel of them, the smell of them. Something was different about the woman he now had pressed to his side. Perhaps it was just the fact that she, too, was a divine being.

Or perhaps it was not.

Aria trembled in the demon's arms despite the warmth of the night air outside. Sebastian wondered why. While they danced, Aria avoided eye contact—and how he longed to stare into her eyes—but it was difficult to say if that was out of shyness, or for the technicality of the dance, or…

Fear?

Why shouldn't she be afraid of him? She had seen him gruesomely kill three men in a matter of seconds. He was a demon—an ugly, evil, disgusting demon. Who wouldn't fear that?

The truth of the matter was, Aria averted her gaze because she did fear what she would find in the demon's eyes. Not at all in the way Sebastian feared, however. Aria knew in her heart what was happening. She knew the truth about why his touch made her tingle all over—why a simple look would cause her to blush, why his voice melted every fiber of her being…

The truth?

Aria was falling in love with this demon, and she wasn't sure what she feared more: that she'd see rejection in his eyes…or that she'd see the love she felt reciprocated.

As they twirled and spun, Aria finally got up the nerve to venture a look. When she met the demon's gaze, tears sprang to her eyes. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't stop the silent liquid that poured from the corners of her eyes. He smiled warmly at her from behind his mask.

"Don't cry, my love," his soft voice purred, "you'll ruin that lovely mask."

With that, he dropped his arm, spinning her out in a large circle, his heart filled with more joy than he'd experienced in his entire existence.

_**~#*DS*#~**_

Ciel watched with a smug smile as Lizzie bounced up and down next to him. Out in the garden, the couple in blue spun and swayed in beautiful harmony under the moonlight. To the rhythm of the music, Sebastian turned Aria before bringing her close to him again. She would spin under his arm, bowing into a graceful arch and then return to her place at his side.

The two moved with such fluidity it was as if they were two parts of one being. The crowd released a cumulative "aww" when the music grew soft and Sebastian crossed his hands with hers and spun her around to where her back was against his chest. They danced this way for a moment, their right hands clasped over her stomach and their left out to the side with his head resting on her hair.

Then, when the music grew again, he suddenly thrust her out to the side, and they moved back and forth, her taking his hands and arching their arms over her head as she went. The effect was that of a shadowed, forward movement—right, left, right left. Then, she spun quickly, her blue gown sparkling in the moonlight as it flew out to the sides, and he rushed forward to meet her. The two were once again a single being as they continued to turn.

_**~#*DS*#~**_

The smell of freesia in the air was absolutely intoxicating. Sebastian reveled in it as he rested his cheek in Aria's soft hair. Ecstasy rushed over him at the feeling of her slight body against his own. He gained pure delight from the tear-filled smile that told him she too felt the love he had battled so diligently.

The music swelled, and with it, his happiness. He pushed ever so lightly on the girl's side, sending her out away from him while he jumped up to one of the rocks surrounding the little pond. He then pulled her back as he took her place on the ground.

Catching his idea, Aria jumped to the rock herself, still holding his hand. Her gown twirled around her. Sebastian's breath stopped at the scene. Aria glittered in the moonlight with a smile that outshone the glowing orb while the waterfall that fed the pond and the stars in the sky twinkled behind her.

They repeated this pattern once or twice more before returning to their closely spinning posture. As the song drew to a close, Sebastian directed their dance to the gazebo that was lit by hundreds of tiny candles.

Nimbly, he rushed up the stairs, and with Aria below him, Sebastian leaned her into a gentle dip. She laughed, but then stared straight into his eyes with a serious expression. It was then that the butler felt an overwhelming urge to press his lips to hers. He knew from the look in her eyes that this was what she was waiting for.

He blinked, staring into her eyes to find permission for what he was about to do. Then, hesitantly, he pulled her closer to him, bringing her soft face mere inches away from his own.

Suddenly though, off to the left, a noise caught the demon's attention. He stood straight, Aria clinging to his side, and looked for the source of the sound.

A sneeze.

It was a sneeze from someone in the crowd that had formed at the wall of windows in the estate house. Sebastian looked to Aria, her eyes wide with horror, then back to the wall of people. He could have murdered someone for stealing that kiss from him, but at that moment, he felt a weight on his arm.

Aria, both from shocked embarrassment and the lack of oxygen from her corset, was now draped over Sebastian's arm, thoroughly unconscious. The demon looked at her worriedly for a moment, but noted the rise and fall of her chest and relaxed. He shook his head and let a quiet laugh escape his lips before leaning to scoop the girl into his arms.

Standing straight, he walked proudly toward the crowd of people who parted to make a path for him. The ladies giggled and swooned behind their masks and fans as he went. This event would be talked about for months.

When he came to Elizabeth and Ciel, he paused.

"Is she alright?" Lizzie's large eyes filled with tears.

"She will be just fine, my little Lady," Sebastian comforted, "I assure you. It is just that this night has proved to be a bit much excitement for her. With your permission, My Lord, I shall take her back home now."

"Go ahead," Ciel smirked, "You may return when she has been properly cared for."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed, then turned to the massive doorway, the crowd of people still watching as he went.

_**~#*DS*#~**_

_**A/N: Oooooh so close! Darn those people and their sneezes! XD **_

_**Would love some reviews! Thank you for your loyalty! **_

_**Till next time. ;)**_


	10. Chapter 9: Bring Back What Was Lost?

_**Cold.**_

_I feel so cold…and…wet…I'm dripping wet. _

Aria scanned her surroundings but couldn't see anything through the black oblivion surrounding her. She listened, but all was silent. Even the rain she could feel pouring on her bare skin made no sound as it made the journey from the endless black above her to the hard, glass-like ground below her bare feet.

She stepped forward, finding that the ground before her was even colder than what she was standing on already, if that were even possible.

Then she heard it.

Off in the distant nothingness, someone was crying softly. The voice was vaguely familiar, but Aria couldn't remember where she might have heard it.

Regardless, Aria found herself running toward the sound. She ran as hard as her legs would carry her, but there was nothing. As long as she ran, the blackness grew no lighter, the sound grew no closer, there was simply nothing.

She stopped, breathing hard and trembling cold, with her hands on her knees.

Suddenly, over to her left, the bright, yellow light of an oil lamp flashed into her eyes, causing her to stumble back from the painful brightness.

When her eyes had adjusted to the light, Aria moved toward it. As she walked, she found that her surroundings changed. The chilling rain stopped, the ground beneath her went from the ethereal glass to the carpeted flooring of a bedroom. Before her, there was a bed with several shadowy figures crowded around. Looking closer, her breath stopped as she darted to the edge of the bed.

There, lifeless and bloody, was the demon. The butler.

_**Sebastian.**_

His face was pale, paler than its normal porcelain shade. His body was torn and broken, his blood spilling all over the sheets on which he lay.

Aria grew frantic. Tears flowed down her face as she stood, unsure exactly what to do. She reached for his face, but hesitated, instead placing her hands on the bed. It was wet with his blood, and she immediately drew her hands back, staring in shock at the crimson liquid that now covered them. Feeling the now cool substance slide between her fingers made her nauseous.

"S-Sebastian?" the sound of her own voice made her jump. She stared into his face, waiting for a response, but knowing one would not come. His lips would never speak her name again. His eyes would never gaze upon her. His hands would never again caress her face. "_**SEBASTIAAAANNN!**_" She screamed, her words fading into sobs that wracked her entire body.

Suddenly, she became aware of the figures around her once again. They loomed over her, nothing but wicked grins showing in their black forms, they moved in as if to snuff out every light in her world. She looked around desperately for some way to escape, but saw nothing.

Then it hit her ears again. The soft sobs from the familiar voice. They were coming from behind her, across the bed. She turned, and found herself staring into her own emerald eyes, now tinted blood red from hours of crying. The other Aria stared at her in sorrow and regret.

"I—I don't understand," Aria stated to herself, looking from Sebastian's body to the mirror image across the bed.

"You shouldn't have loved him," The other Aria's tone was flat, accusatory. Aria shook her head, confused.

"No," She whispered, "I don't know what you mean."

"You should not have loved him," the mirrored Aria repeated.

Aria shook her head violently, feeling as though she would suffocate. Was this…a _punishment?_

"_**YOU**_**. SHOULD **_**NOT**_**. HAVE **_**LOVED**_** HIM!"** the other stood, glaring at Aria.

The seraph could take it no longer. She clapped her hands to her ears, shaking her head, hot tears streaming from her eyes.

"No," she whispered, the words growing louder with each repetition, "no, No, NO, **NO, **_**NO!**_"

Aria sat up, chest heaving with each labored breath, trembling, and covered in a cold sweat.

She opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the frightening, dark room, but instead, she was in her own quarters, and the sun was shining warmly through the windows.

Sliding her feet to the wooden floor, she found that she was dressed in a simple nightgown. She touched her face and found that someone had washed away the painted mask while she slept. Over in the corner, her gown from the previous night was draped over a chair and a tub of hot water stood next to the mirror over in the corner.

With shaking hands, she hurriedly bathed herself and dressed for the day in a black governess dress. It was 0630, and she was late for breakfast. She adjusted her hair in the mirror before darting out into the hallway and down to the kitchen.

Everything in the manor appeared to be normal. She passed Mey-Rin in the hallway, and thanked her for getting her out of the gown the previous night. She also thanked her for running the water for her this morning.

"Oh, that was Mister Sebastian, yes it was," Mey-Rin gushed, wandering off muttering about what a gentleman he was.

_So he was safe as of this morning._ Aria thought, moving on down the hallway. In the kitchen, Bard was preparing the master's breakfast. Some meat, cheese, and rolls were on the table in the corner for the servants. Aria wasn't very hungry, but hoped that having a bite to eat would take away the jitters that still plagued her slender hands.

"Bardroy," she spoke quietly to the man leaning on the stove, "have you seen Sebastian this morning?"

"What, that old fart?" Bard raised an eyebrow, continuing to dry the pot in his hand with a dish towel. Aria picked up another towel and began assisting him with the remaining dishes. "Yeah, he was in here about ten minutes ago insultin' my cooking…You alright, Missy? You don't look so good this mornin'."

"Yes," Aria put down the dishes, moving slowly toward the door that led into the hallway, Bard watched her go with a concerned look on his face. "Yes, I'm alright…had a strange dream last night, that's all." Aria wandered down the staircase aimlessly.

_Could it really have just been a dream? _She thought as she went. _I've never had a dream before. It felt so real…I wonder what she…I…that other person meant…will that really happen? Will that be the punishment for a Heavenly being falling in love with a demon? Surely not…but…_

"Miss Aria!" her head shot up. There he was, standing in all his glorious perfection: black suit pressed, pristinely white gloves, shoes shined, and just enough color in his pale cheeks to let her know he was alive and well.

"Good morning, Sebastian," the girl curtsied deeply.

"I trust you rested well?" he bowed to her when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It wasn't my best night, but I'll be alright," Aria silently cursed her inability to lie. A slight frown tugged at the demon's lips. Aria was pale. She was still trembling, and it was easy for the Sebastian to see the girl's nervousness. He didn't press the matter, though.

"I am very sorry to hear that," his voice was low, soothing, "If you will forgive my rushing, however, the young Master has received word from the queen that we are to set sail on the Campania's maiden voyage this afternoon. We will be leaving for London shortly. I've already taken the liberty of packing your things." He motioned to the trunks in the corner by the front door.

Aria took a steadying breath, nodding and placing a bright smile on her face.

"Alright then, I'm ready."

_**~#*DS*#~**_

The morning had passed quicker than expected, and now Aria found herself on the top deck of the luxury liner Campania staring off into the sunset three days later.

"Miss Aria," Sebastian's voice came from behind her again, "we may be in need of your skillset shortly. The master sent me to fetch you."

Aria sighed, turning from the rail and giving Sebastian a nod before taking the arm he offered her.

"A secret organization is meeting here on the ship tonight. They are claiming to their followers to have been able to raise the dead and are giving a demonstration tonight. Due to the 'naming' tasks you perform, you have an even greater ability to sense a creature's nature than my own. The master requests that you accompany us to the meeting to see if they are in fact raising people from the dead…or if what they are raising is even human at all…"

"That isn't possible," Aria's tone was not one of shock. It was flat and tired sounding. "People have tried since the beginning of time to bring back that which they have lost, but the simple truth is, once a soul moves from the body either to Heaven or to Hell, there is no way of reuniting it with the body again by human means. Only God Himself has that power, and I know His will is not in this."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the girl, but remained silent. Something about her had been different since she fainted at the ball. She was nervous, edgy, as though she was waiting for the worst to happen. And now, even when she smiled, the loss and sorrow behind her eyes was overwhelming. When they had danced, for the first time, there was no trace of the sadness, but now, it was as though it had redoubled. Sebastian longed for a way to help her, but not knowing the cause of her distress meant he was powerless against it.

Aria stared at the ground.

_Was that the meaning of the dream? Is the Father telling me that His will is not in this? That my dream will come true, and I'll lose him forever? Even if I try, will I be able to save him? If I can't, can even my powers bring back what was lost? _

_What will become of us now?_

_**~#*DS*#~**_

**A/N: Alrighty! I know that might have been a bit confusing…dream sequence within a flashback with a bit of real time there at the end, but I hope it worked! Haha! Those of you who have read the manga know where we're headed now…into my favorite arc! Hang on, because things are about to get intense!**


	11. Chapter 10: Empty

Ciel, Sebastian, and Aria stood in the hallway waiting to enter the room where the meeting of the Aurora Society would be taking place.

"You're kidding," Ciel looked at his butler as if waiting for a punch line.

"I am afraid not, My Lord," Sebastian hung his head in apology.

"Dear Lord," Ciel smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, staring at the floor. Aria stood of to the side, giggling madly. "The 'Elite of Britain'…and THAT is the sign of their order?"

Sebastian only nodded solemnly while Aria leaned on the wall to prevent her fit of laughter from forcing her to the floor.

"Well, then," Ciel looked up with resolve, "let's get this over with."

_**~#*DS*#~**_

A few moments and several "The PHEONIX!" signs later, the trio was standing in a large hall waiting for the showing to begin.

"My Lord Phantomhive, that was HILARIOUS!," a raspy voice came from behind them following the most recent showing of "the PHEONIX!" "I owe you information for LIFE after that!"

"Undertaker?" Ciel turned, not believing what he was hearing. Sebastian stood close behind him with Aria frowning off to the side.

"Sebastian," her soft voice was cautious, "he's—"

"The Undertaker, Miss," the man in the black robes offered her a hand. She took it, curtsying lightly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Never had he seen Aria curtsy in this way. It was shallow as opposed to her typical move that took her to the floor, and never did her emerald eyes leave the Undertaker's face when normally she would avert her gaze, lowering her eyes to show respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I assure you," Aria replied, an overly courteous smile on her red painted lips, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Undertaker," Sebastian stepped up in a somewhat defensive manner in response to Aria's obvious discomfort. "Allow me to introduce you to our young Lord's new governess, Miss Aria Meriwether."

"You're a pretty thing for a governess," Undertaker giggled, "Most I see are common as a rainy day in Britain."

"Thank you for your kind words," Aria curtsied in that strange way again. Undertaker turned to Sebastian.

"I very much enjoyed your dancing skills at the party," he chuckled, "please do forgive my sneeze there at the end." Sebastian tried to hide the annoyance that flared in his mind.

"Undertaker!" Ciel snapped, "What are you doing here?" Aria took this opportunity to fade out of the strange man's attention. Sebastian did the same. He didn't like the change in her the Undertaker had caused.

They made their way over to a small, empty corner of the room where they could talk while still being able to see Ciel. Aria stood with her arms crossed over her chest, staring out the large picture window.

"Miss Aria," Concerned, Sebastian placed an arm around her shoulders. Aria jumped at his touch, then closed her eyes with a sigh. She drummed her gloved fingers on her lips as she spoke quietly.

"There's something…off…about him," she whispered. Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, yes…he is an odd character."

"No," Aria cut him off, shaking her head. "It isn't his personality…he's hiding something." Here, she turned, looking at Sebastian with a hard frown. "Sebastian, I cannot tell what he is." This was the last thing the butler expected to hear her say.

"But," he looked over his shoulder to where the Undertaker was chatting with Ciel. "You're a Seraph…"

"I _KNOW_," Aria clutched her head in frustration, "we _name_ things. It's my _job_ to know the natures of creatures both divine and earthly…but _something_ is hiding his true self from me."

This was troubling, to be sure, but by the way Aria was reacting, it seemed as though this finding was earth shattering. She was now nervous to the point of being frantic, and that made the demon himself uncertain.

"Aria," Sebastian took hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "what's been troubling you? You are the most powerful being here, and yet you're afraid. Something changed the night we danced. What is going on?"

"I don't know, Sebastian," she turned from him, swiping at the tears that threatened her eyes. "Something doesn't feel right. I cannot tell you yet, but something is very wrong."

The demon sighed and stepped closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her even closer in their secluded corner of the room.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered with his face resting on her hair, "I would die before allowing any harm to come to you, the Master, or anyone he cares for."

Aria nodded, though tears flooded her face at his words.

_You would die for us? Those were not the words I needed to hear, Sebastian. I needed you to say you would LIVE for me. That no matter what happened, you would live. That when danger came, you would flee so that you would be here to share the future with me. You would live…and you would love me…_

_**~#*DS*#~**_

Inside the exhibition room, Sebastian, Aria, and Ciel waited expectantly to see what the man in the front of the room was about to reveal. They watched as he greeted a family dressed in black. The woman was sobbing as they approached the casket of their daughter who had recently been killed in an accident.

The man, Ryan Stoker spoke lovely words of life and death. He spoke of how death had claimed this young woman before her time, and that now, the Aurora Society would be giving back the life she still deserved to be living.

Aria frowned when electricity began flowing around the young girl, and when she stood, Aria herself stood, wide-eyed, and gripping at Sebastian's arm. Sebastian and Ciel both looked at the Seraph, awaiting her say on what was now climbing out of the casket to the sound of claps and cheers. Aria, however, was shaking her head and stepping back with terror in her eyes.

"It's—" she stammered, "It's empty!" The law of creation was that for a human or divine being to live, breath, move…exist, there _had_ to be a soul attached to that being. What stood before them defied every law of creation. It was a soulless human, and yet, it stood before them, embracing its mother. Ciel turned, frowning at the stage.

Then it began. Screams flooded the room as the horrified onlookers scattered. The girl began chewing through her own mother's neck before attacking her father.

"Aria, what _is_ that?" Sebastian placed himself defensively before his master. Aria did the same.

"I don't know!" Aria deflected a man as he ran on a crash course with Ciel. "She's no creation of God's design, that's certain."

When the room had emptied, Sebastian ran at the creature. He jumped into a graceful summersault, grabbing her arm, and slamming her full-force into the ground as he landed lightly behind her. The girl groaned, but was on her feet quickly, lunging at the demon. Aria began to run forward.

"No!" Sebastian shouted, "Stay with the Master. Keep him out of harm's way." Aria didn't like this plan, but she nodded and did as she was instructed.

Sebastian darted this way and that, making what should have been fatal blows as he went, but nothing seemed to faze the monstrous girl. Now having lost an arm, she kept coming at him as though it was nothing.

"I'm certain she should be dead by now," Sebastian mused as he stepped closer to Aria and Ciel.

Just then, there was a loud crashing noise, and the ceiling came down in large chunks of stone and wood. Aria grabbed Ciel and leapt, rolling to the corner of the room to avoid the rubble that rained down upon them. She now crouched, Ciel beneath her, and awaited what came next.

A figure rose out of the debris, man with wild, blonde hair, glasses, and what Aria knew to be a push-lawn mower. She identified him as a Grim Reaper, and stood cautiously, keeping Ciel securely by her side.

"You must be the famous demon Sebastian my superior keeps babbling about," the man spoke. "I am Reaper, Ronald Knox, from collections." He then spotted the undead girl coming at Sebastian again. In a fluid motion, he leapt into the air and brought his modified scythe down on her head sending a shower of blood in all directions. He shook the blood from it and stood facing Sebastian once again.

"What are they?" the demon asked simply.

"We don't know that part," Ronald shrugged. "All we know is that they aren't human, and that you oust 'em by takin' off their heads." Sebastian nodded.

The Butler then noticed the man who had been speaking before sneaking out the back door.

"Master!" he shouted, but Ciel was already making his way out the door behind the man. Sebastian moved to follow, but was cut off by the death scythe that the Reaper placed before him.

"Now, now," Ronald wagged a finger. "Can't just let a demon roam around here willy-nilly."

"Aria!" Sebastian roared, irritated.

"Don't worry," She called over her shoulder as she darted out behind Ciel, "I've got him!"

"Well," the Reaper smiled wickedly, "who's the kitten, _demon_?"

Sebastian turned on Ronald with fire in his eyes, but a calm expression on his face. The half-smile placed there made the Reaper shiver.

"Her name is Aria," the demon's eyes swam with opalescent red, "and she's mine."

_**~#*DS*#~**_

**A/N: sorry, I know I usually have chapters out for this one every couple of days or so, but I'm on vacation now, and the internet access is not as available as I'd hoped. ((You have to pay for it in our condo.)) Anywho, until next Saturday, I'll get chapters up whenever I can…TRUST me on that one. I've looked forward to this part of the story since before I decided to actually write it, and I can't wait to share it with you all! **

**Here's a shout out to all my…3? Fans in the Bahamas! You might run into me if you're here in Nassau! **

**Don't forget to comment ((**_**CONSTRUCTIVE **_**criticism only if you will, please)), and I'm a beta reader now, so send me your stories if you'd like them looked over! **

**Also, if you like my work here, you can also read my original work ((and write some of your own *hint hint*)) on ! We've just made the full site open to FanFiction StoryGames, so hit me up. My screen name's Andolyn. **

**Happy reading and writing, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11: Badass

"**Shit Shit SHIT!"** Ciel muttered as the crates on which they sat began to shake from the hundreds of animated bodies pushing on them hungrily. This had all turned into a bigger mess than he'd anticipated. He and Aria had followed Ryan Stoker down here to the luggage compartments and had found hundreds of the corpses breaking from their coffins. He turned to look at Lizzie. The girl had followed him down here out of a desire to be with him and was how huddled to Aria's chest while the Seraph held her close, running a slender hand across her hair. Snake and his companions sat befuddled on his other side.

_Where the HELL is Sebastian?_

Just then, Aria stood. A blank expression adorned her face, but her eyes had begun to glow and her hands as well.

"Miss Aria?" Snake's eyes grew wide.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but it seems we have no choice," Aria's voice was strong. Commanding.

"I apologize for my delay, Master," a voice floated across the cargo bay to meet their ears, "That will not be necessary, Miss Aria. Please, allow me to handle everything."

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed, "Get rid of them!"

Aria fell to her knees, taking the sides of Elizabeth's face in her hands.

"Lizzie, no matter what happens I want you to look at me, alright?" She scanned the girl's terrified face. Elizabeth nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. When the sickening sounds of Sebastian decimating the swarm of undead bodies began, Lizzie's head turned instinctively to look. Aria was faster, though, and pulled her gaze back before she could see the carnage. "No, no," she whispered, "You look at me. There's no one else that matters. It's just you and me here, alright?"

Lizzie took a deep breath and nodded again. She stared into Aria's eyes, and the sounds of battle below her faded. She began to hear music. It was soft at first, barely audible over the gruesome sounds, but the longer Elizabeth listened, the louder it grew until it was all she could hear. It was the sound of thousands of voices singing, and yet it was the sound of only one. Lost in the music and the soft, motherly smile that adorned Aria's face, Lizzie forgot all else and was at peace.

When she came back to her senses, she was in Aria's arms, climbing down from the crates where they'd taken refuge from the monsters until Sebastian could get to them. Aria took hold of her hands and lowered her into the waiting arms of Ciel's butler before climbing down herself.

"What were all of those things doing here?" Ciel was asking over to the side.

"I think we should ask him," Sebastian smiled as he flung a handful of knives toward another pile of crates where Ryan Stoker was attempting to slip out a back door.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! They weren't supposed to come back in this unhealthy state!" Ryan attempted to spit out before Sebastian seized him by the arm. "WAIT! LISTEN TO ME! There are TWO freight storages!"

"What of it?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"In the other storage," Ryan sighed, "we have TEN TIMES as many samples as we had here."

"WHAT?" came the cumulative response from the group.

"Ten TIMES this many?" Ciel demanded. "Sebastian! Get my aunt and the others to safety. Come back when they have been secured. Aria can keep us safe until then."

"Certainly, Sir," Sebastian darted off up the stairs.

"Now," Ciel turned back to Ryan, "how do we stop them?"

_**~#*DS*#~**_

_My body is a bit too big for all this…_Aria thought as she made her way behind Lizzie and Ciel through the ventilation shafts. Apparently, the ship had struck something and was now being flooded with water. Snake had gotten through the seals, but Ciel, Lizzie, and Aria were forced to escape the lower decks via the vents. The cold was affecting Ciel, as the boy had begun to cough, but otherwise they had escaped unharmed.

Ciel now pushed on a ceiling vent below them, trying to get it to come loose. In the process, he ended up falling through it himself, but was caught by Sebastian.

"Please excuse my tardiness, my young lord," Sebastian bowed after setting Ciel on the floor. He then lowered Elizabeth out of the vent, followed by Aria. "I am glad to see that you all are alright."

"Where are my aunt and the others?" Ciel demanded.

"They are unharmed, but chose to stay and fight," Sebastian explained. "They will meet us on the upper decks shortly."

"Sounds just like my mum!" Lizzie said cheerfully.

Just then, there was a ripping sound, and a circular section of the ceiling came crashing down.

"What is with the all the cave ins?" Ciel cried, exasperated. This time, two figures emerged. One was Ronald Knox, the Reaper, and the other was dressed in red from head to toe with flaming red hair and what Aria identified as a chainsaw in his hand.

"Greetings," the one in red motioned to Sebastian, "Hottie!"

"Grell Sutcliff!" Ciel gawked.

Aria stood with Elizabeth tucked behind her dripping skirt. This newcomer had her baffled. The aura was definitely that of a Reaper…a male reaper…yet, what stood before her appeared to be female and addressed Sebastian as such in their banter.

"Sebastian?" her timid voice called attention to her.

"Who's this wench?" Grell appeared to be jealous.

"This _Lady_ is Miss Aria Meriwether. She is the young Master's new governess," the demon half smiled in her direction.

"That would explain her plain look," Grell wrinkled his nose at her simple dress and subtle style.

"Subtlety and plainness are not congruent ideologies, Grell," Sebastian's eyes flared, "You might take a lesson from her."

"Well, well," Grell's jealousy reached an all-time high, "perhaps I'll just do us all a favor and spice up her look a bit…" He started up the chainsaw and lunged at Aria, "We'll throw a bit of _RED_ into her look!"

With a snarl, Sebastian placed himself before the oncoming blow and caught the chainsaw between his gloved hands. He threw the blade sideways along with its owner. Just then, there was another ripping noise as Sebastian found himself face to face with the ripping blades of Ronald's lawn mower. He grabbed the sides of it as well and leaped, using Ronald's own momentum to flip himself over landing gracefully behind the reaper.

Grell's chainsaw came out of nowhere, and Sebastian used the wall behind him as a kick off for his next maneuver. This proved to be a dangerous move, however, as Grell's scythe went through the porthole that was under the water already. Water gushed through the new hole, knocking the battling beings and humans to the floor. Before he had time to think, however, Ronald was at Sebastian with his scythe again.

When Aria stopped rolling, she sat upright, looking for Ciel and Lizzie. She that Ciel was laying over to the side holding his leg, but where was Elizabeth?

There.

Lizzie was holding her head, trying to make the room stop spinning when she heard them coming behind her. The monsters that had attacked them downstairs had found them at last. Ciel screamed her name and fired his gun, but only a clicking sound came from the empty piece of metal. Sebastian threw Grell off of himself, but was attacked by Ronald once again. Lizzy looked at Ciel with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to be cute until the very end…"

Her voice faded into sobs as Ciel and Sebastian screamed at the same time.

"ELIZABETH!"

Sebastian recklessly threw the death scythe out of his face, cutting his arm in the process, but he was too late. The monsters were already upon the tiny girl.

There was a flash of blood that rushed from the pile of bodies, and the two men stopped in their tracks.

"AAAAAUUURRG!" A fierce voice screamed as the undead were thrown out from the inside. Aria stood, breathless and bloody over the form of Elizabeth. The girl was not defenseless herself, however. Below Aria's outstretched arms, Elizabeth held two swords, and with a flourish, dispatched the two bodies that were pierced by them.

It took a short while before the undead were able to amass themselves again. Elizabeth and Aria worked as a team, Elizabeth brandishing her swords with the most skill anyone present had ever seen, and Aria taking down the monsters with glowing, sharp fingertips.

In awe, the fighting men stopped and stood together watching the battle before them.

"Master," Sebastian said in an astonished voice, "pardon my saying so, but your lady is…I believe the term is, a badass."

"Have you seen yours lately?" Ciel countered. Sebastian shrugged. It was true that Aria was fighting as he'd never seen her fight before, but he knew that what they were seeing now was only a fraction of her true power. She wasn't even in her true form at this time.

When the undead were taken care of, Elizabeth turned on the Reapers.

"I'll protect you, Ciel!" but her sword was stopped in mid jab. Sebastian held it by two fingers before falling to one knee before her.

"That is enough, my Lady," his voice was truly humbled, "You have done more than you should have been asked to already. I have failed as a butler. Please, allow me to take it from here."

"There's no time, Sebastian!" Ciel bellowed from behind him, "We need to find Ryan! He's the key to this whole ordeal!"

"That man can tell us about these things?" Grell and Ronald went nose to nose in the "to die" list. "Oh, well if that's the case, then we really don't have any time to waste…Tata for now, Dear Bassy! Next time, I'll cover you in red for sure!" And with that, they were gone.

"Smile!" Snake ran up behind them, breathless.

"Snake! Where's Ryan?" Ciel struggled to stand before allowing Sebastian to carry him.

"I'm sorry, but he got away," Snake lowered his head.

"It's alright, we'll find him," Ciel nodded, "for now, though, we should get Lizzie out of here."

Soon, they were on the deck of the ship among the hundreds of people currently struggling for places on the life boats.

"Take care of her, we've still got things to investigate here," Ciel was saying to the Marquis as he urged Lizzy to get on a boat.

"Ciel, I'll not leave—" but she wasn't able to finish that thought, as Sebastian brought a hand swiftly down on a pressure point, knocking her unconscious and handing her over to her brother.

"I apologize for my actions and will take any punishment later, but right now there simply isn't time," Sebastian bowed.

"No," her brother protested, "You did what was necessary…I'd never have gotten in a move like that on her."

"Aria," Sebastian turned to the governess, "Stay here with Elizabeth and her family."

"No!" the vision of Sebastian, lifeless and broken, flooded her mind.

"Please, Aria," he begged, "I will take care of the young master. There is a good chance that some of those creatures have gotten into the water. If they have, the passengers will need someone with your strength to keep them safe. Please, do this for me."

With tears in her eyes, Aria nodded before climbing into the boat alongside the Midford family. She watched Sebastian retreat with Ciel cradled in his arms.

"Please be safe," she prayed as he went.

_**~#*DS*#~**_

**A/N sorry that was rushed in spots, but I really needed to get to this point. The good stuff REALLY gets going in the next installment ((which now that I'm back from vacation, should be in the next couple of days)). And I do apologize again for my absence over the last week. Prease forgive!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: Heaven's Fury

The longest twenty minutes of her life passed around her as Aria waited silently in the boat with Snake, his companions, and the Midford family. Tears streamed down her cold cheeks as she listened to the sounds of the dying through the darkness before her. She knew that to attempt to save the other passengers would mean death for all of them, but it pained her none the less.

"Miss Aria," Snake's whispered voice broke through her thoughts. The boy crouched next to her in the small life raft with his knees tucked up to his chin. "Can you sense them? Asks Emily."

The boy knew now that Aria was not at all what she seemed. Her eyes in the cargo bay had revealed this to him. Somehow, though, this revelation made her no less comforting to him. Despite his questions, the woman next to him still radiated peace and goodness, and that was enough for him.

"Yes," Aria sighed. She had been carefully monitoring the auras of her companions from the time they parted ways. "The energies are shifting violently. There is one that I could not place before that has become that of a Reaper," Aria realized Snake wouldn't fully understand her babbling, but it felt good to say it aloud anyway, "So that makes…four reapers on the ship. The two we met before, one we have yet to see, and one who has revealed himself for the first time." Undertaker's energy was the one that had changed so volatilely, and she had been shocked by this, but Aria had other things to occupy her mind at this moment. She had become nervous when the ship began to tilt upwards, throwing passengers into the water, but both auras of Ciel and Sebastian had remained strongly int—

"**Miss Aria!" **Snake cried as the Seraph fell forward from where she had been sitting. She gasped for air, clutching at her chest with the most intense pain she'd felt in all her existence. "What's wrong?"

This sudden action had caught the attention of the other passengers in the life raft. Assuming she'd been overcome with grief over the loss they all felt, they soon went back to staring at the ship. Snake and the Midford family, however, hovered in closely.

"There's…been a shift," Aria gasped, "in the energy on the ship…a big one…someone…someone has been wounded." Truthfully, Aria could feel the shifts in all the life energy around her, but she knew exactly who had been wounded. There was only one being in creation to whom she, without meaning to, had so tightly bound her own life that harm to him would cause her physical pain.

Sebastian.

Somewhere, deep in that ship, Sebastian was mortally wounded…could this be it? Could this be the moment she had feared since it had played out before her eyes that night?

She was shaken from her thoughts by the cumulative gasp of all the passengers as a large cracking noise preceded the massive ship breaking apart into two pieces and falling into the swirling sea. The tiny boat below them rocked dangerously as every person leaned over the starboard side to get a better look at the vessel as it sank into the deep.

"Smile…" Snake whispered sorrowfully.

"They're alive," Aria tried to sound encouraging as she laid a trembling hand on his shoulder. "They're going to be fine."

_**~#*DS*#~**_

Almost an hour after the ship had disappeared completely, as the sun was rising, a rescue vessel had arrived and picked up the waterlogged passengers. Most had immediately ventured to the lower decks where blazing fires would warm them, but Aria, Snake, Elizabeth, and the rest of the Midford family stood on the port side of the upper deck watching for signs of Sebastian and Ciel.

For well over an hour, they sat huddled together, Elizabeth in Aria's lap, watching hundreds of blood stained people climbing to safety aboard the new ship. Snake continually looked to Aria for verification that the two of their companions still lived. Aria herself had been carefully monitoring the situation. Both of their auras were incredibly weak, but they were still traceable.

"It shouldn't be much longer," she whispered.

Another half hour passed before Lady Midford stood, crying happily.

"Ciel!" she called. Aria looked up, overjoyed, but her relief was short lived. Ciel and Sebastian were battered beyond belief. The boy was blue with cold, shivering violently even though he wore Sebastian's heavy coat. Though he tried to support his own weight, always being the perfect butler, the demon leaned heavily on his master. Sebastian was covered in blood from head to toe, and it was obvious from the drops falling to the ground that not all of it had been splashed on him during his battle with the monsters.

Aria stepped forward, uncertainly, while the rest of the group remained still, watching. With the last of his strength, Sebastian stood, advancing two steps of his own accord.

"Master," his voice was a ragged whisper, "Forgive me."

Ciel watched in horror as the strong, untouchable demon he'd known for so long closed his crimson eyes and began to crumble to the ground. As if in slow motion, the boy watched Aria run forward with all her strength. She slid on her knees in time to catch Sebastian before he slammed into the hard, wooden floor. He saw her scream, sobbing, into his butler's expressionless face, but his mind was too numb to register the sounds of her voice. He, too, fell to his knees beside the pair, and it took a long while for him to realize that Aria was now demanding information from him.

"**CIEL WHAT HAPPENED?**" Her tear filled eyes were brimming with desperation. The boy hesitated, searching the ground as if it would give him the correct words to say.

"We," he started, "we were chasing Ryan Stoker…trying to find the machine to stop the monsters…there were reapers…and the Undertaker…he was there…only, he was different. He was a reaper too…this was all his doing. He planned the whole thing. He wanted to see what would happen if one were to continue the cinematic record on a person who had already died. It fooled the bodies into thinking they were alive, but there weren't any souls. That's why they chased us. They wanted our souls." Ciel's eyes were wide with horror that had yet to fully sink in to his young mind.

"Ciel," Aria looked him directly in those fear filled eyes, forcing him to focus, "Ciel, what happened to Sebastian."

"There was a fight," Ciel searched his mind for what had happened. "The Reapers wanted the Undertaker so they could charge him, but we needed him to stand trial for his actions as well…he attacked me…but that was only to draw Sebastian off his guard…then when Sebastian turned his back…" Ciel stopped, shaking his head in raw disbelief. "When he turned his back, the Undertaker ran him through…with his death scythe…"

Aria's face went ghostly white, and she felt as though she would be sick, "A—a death scythe?" She looked from Ciel to Sebastian, tears choking her voice. His face was that deathly white that she'd seen in her nightmare, cold and unmoving. She fought to gain her composure.

"Ciel, this is very important," she looked him in the eye again. "I need you to tell me exactly what part of his cinematic record they saw."

"I—I don't know," Ciel stammered, "I can't see the records." Aria knew this to be true. Humans couldn't see the cinematic records of anyone but themselves. The information was vital for Aria to assess the damage Undertaker had done to the demon, however. The more important the day taken from the victim's record, the more deadly the wound inflicted.

"Damnit," Aria breathed, tears flooding her face again as she rested her forehead against Sebastian's.

"It was the day he and Ciel made a contract," a vaguely familiar voice informed her from behind. Aria's head shot up, and she found herself looking up at three of the four reapers she'd sensed earlier. The one who had spoken was the one known as Grell Sutcliff, and if Aria didn't know better, she would have sworn she heard sorrow in the reaper's voice.

Immediately, Aria placed herself defensively between the reapers and Sebastian, who was now cradled in Ciel's tiny arms, and the family who stood further behind the two of them.

"Calm down," the Reaper Aria had yet to meet stepped forward. He looked down the bridge of his straight nose at the book in his hand, adjusting his glasses with the oddly shaped scythe in his hand. "We've not come for any of them; we're just here to collect the rest of that _demon_'s record. Why headquarters wants a disgusting thing like that is beyond me, but I just follow orders."

Aria's temper flared dangerously.

"Leave this place," she commanded.

"Oh," the brown haired reaper looked at Aria for the first time, snapping the book shut. Grell and Ronald looked nervous. "What a courageous tongue for a mere _human."_

"Umm…Will?" Grell tapped the other's shoulder.

"Not now, Grell," Will shot back at him, "we have a case of insubordination on our hands. These humans need to be taught their place in the hierarchy. Do you know what we are, Little Miss?"

"You are nothing more than Grim Reapers who have been given far too much of a god complex," Aria spat. "Human? I'm afraid you should look a bit closer." Here she paused, turning her head to be heard better, but still keeping her emerald eyes trained on the reapers before her. Slowly, though, the whites of her eyes burned with white fire that overtook her eyes and shined out, shaking the onlookers to the core. "Young Master, please close your eyes," she said softly.

"But," Ciel started, but Snake leaped and slid forward, clapping a hand over the boy's eyes before he could protest further.

"**DO IT **_**NOW**_**, CIEL!**" Aria demanded, "The same goes for the rest of you. Whatever happens, do not open your eyes until the light stops."

Aria faced Will, each of them staring the other into the ground. Suddenly, Aria flung her arms out to the sides. A blinding light burst from her slender form, and six massive wings unfurled behind her, lifting the woman from the ground. Her ears became long and pointed as her fingers morphed into long, razor sharp claws. Her appearance was both beautiful and terrible, paralyzing even the bravest onlooker with sheer horror. Even with their lids clamped shut, the light Aria emitted burned the eyes of the humans that huddled together around Sebastian's still form behind her. It was as though they were staring nakedly into the sun no matter how they attempted to cover their eyes.

The reapers staggered and fell to the ground from the sheer force of the wind from the movement of her wings alone. No longer was she wearing her simple governess dress; instead, she was clothed in a flowing garment that blew around her in the violently swirling wind. When the Seraph spoke, the deck of the ship on which they stood shook as though it would cave in at any moment, and several of the freight crates behind her shattered sending splinters of wood in all directions.

"**You DARE challenge a Seraph of the Lord? You have no power here, Grim Reapers,**" Aria's voice was different. It was great and horrible as a mighty storm. No peace did it offer now, only righteous fury. _Heaven's Fury._** "This demon, his master, and anyone in their care are under MY sanctuary. Leave now, or all trace of you will be wiped from the slate of history, never to exist in any heart or memory."**

"What's a _Seraph_ doing here?" The Reaper Will questioned from where he cowered on the deck, not believing what was happening before him.

"**That is NOT for you to know, **_**REAPER**_**. BE GONE NOW or face my wrath,**" Aria's voice boomed like a crash of thunder.

Swiftly, Ronald and Will crawled away, not daring to look at the woman who still hovered in the air above them. Grell, however, remained bowed before her.

"**You wish to speak, Reaper?**" Her booming voice asked impatiently.

"He—he can still die," Grell whimpered, not daring to meet her gaze. Aria waited for him to elaborate. "Even if we don't collect the rest of the record…he can still die."

Angered, Aria flapped her wings once, sending Grell tumbling off the side of the ship.

"**BE GONE.**"

When she was sure they had departed, Aria breathed deeply, and stilled her wings, allowing herself to lower slowly to the deck of the ship. She looked over her shoulder at the group of humans who still held their eyes. When her sights fell on Sebastian, though, her heart broke. The light of her glory went out, and violent sobs wracked her body. She went to the demon's side. In fright, Ciel had let go of him to huddle with the others.

Sebastian was still aside from the raspy breaths that caused his chest to rise and fall sporadically. His face was pale and bloody, just as it had been in her nightmare. Aria lifted his upper body and hugged him tightly to her, allowing her six long wings to circle around them.

Snake was the first to open his eyes, and the scene that met him caused his own heart to break. For the first time, he looked upon his friend as she really was. A Seraph. And when he saw her, he wept bitterly as she did,

_For when a Seraph's heart is broken, so break the hearts of all those who see._

_**~#*DS*#~**_

**A/N OH THE CURSED CLIFFHANGER! I owed you all for last week, so this chapter and the next one are going up in quick succession. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment!**


	14. Chapter 13: Fix You

**A/N: A word to the wise, grab a couple of boxes of tissues if you're an easy crier for this one. I made myself cry writing parts of it so…This might be unusual, but I want you all to listen to a song while you read this if you can at all. It's called "Fix You" by Coldplay, and it's the song to which I wrote this chapter. It will add SO much if you listen while you read. The lyrics are amazing. Hopefully you'll be able to tell which parts of the story go with which parts of the song. Let me know what you think. =)**

_**~#*DS*#~**_

Following the three day journey back to London, a thickness hung in the air of the Phantomhive estate when the young master returned home. Sebastian was fading quickly, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Calling a doctor was pointless. This was a wound inflicted with a weapon no human doctor had ever encountered on a creature no human doctor had ever examined. All there was to do was wait and see if Sebastian survived the night.

The servants, having heard about the sinking of the ship, had waited expectantly on the stairs when the Ciel's carriage rumbled up the drive. There was another carriage belonging to the family of Lady Elizabeth behind the front one. Ciel had exited first, and was rushed by the overjoyed servants, but the joy they expressed was soon quelled.

Aria left the coach next. Tears stained her cheeks, and blood stained her dress. Snake, even more quiet than normal, had helped her down as a third person emerged from the carriage. It was Elizabeth's father, and draped across his strong arms, was the lifeless form of Sebastian.

"Dear, God," Bard breathed. Meirin's hands went to her mouth as she gasped. Sebastian was covered in blood from head to toe, and appeared to still be bleeding from the terrible wound in his middle even through the thick bandages that had been applied.

Silently, the black parade went up to one of the guest rooms. Ciel insisted the butler be laid there as he would be more comfortable than down in the servants' quarters.

That was three hours ago.

Now, Ciel and Aria sat next to Sebastian's bed. Ciel's arms remained crossed over his chest as he stared blankly at the floor with Elizabeth at his side. Aria laid her head next to Sebastian's arm. Across the room, Bard leaned against the wall. Tenaka sat next to him in full form. In the opposite corner, Snake crouched with his slithering companions covering him. Meirin and Finny flitted in and out of the room as things were needed.

Sebastian's breathing had grown continually raspy and shallow, his pulse barely detectable. The demon could go without such things as a heartbeat and breathing, but his condition was such now that it was necessitated and a great struggle. His ebony hair stuck to his brow by the drops of sweat that covered his feverish face, yet Sebastian shivered, his expression a pained grimace.

Suddenly, though, he relaxed, opening his eyes, and looked at the somber crowd around his bed.

"Should you all…not be…working?" he struggled to get the words out.

"Finny! Meirin! He's awake!" Bard called out the door. The two raced back in the room. Seeing the head butler like this pained the servants as well. Sebastian could be harsh with them, but he was always judicious. Always giving them exactly what they deserved. More than that, he had taught them everything they knew about surviving in society. It was the kindness of the Master that had given them a place to go, but it was Sebastian who had pushed them to reach their full potential. He was always the strongest, always the unflinching pillar they could look to in times of need. But now, there he lay, in pain and dying, and they were useless in the fight for his life.

Slowly, Sebastian lifted a trembling hand to Aria. She took it, pulling it to the side of her face, covering it in tears. The butler didn't say anything, but stared for a long time into her emerald eyes before turning to Ciel.

"Master…" he gasped, his breaths suddenly having a gurgling quality about them as blood began leaking into his lungs, "Master…I beg…your forgiveness…" Ciel started to speak, but Sebastian slowly shook his head. "This is the end…of our journey here…my young L—" Sebastian's speech was cut off by a fit of coughing, crimson blood spilling from his lips.

Aria grabbed his trembling shoulders and rolled him to his side.

"Breathe," she whispered, "Just breathe."

Laying the demon on his back once again, Aria dabbed his face with a cool cloth. Sebastian drew in a rattling breath and held it for a moment, looking at Aria with a soft smile. As he released that cherished breath, his eyes fluttered shut, and he was gone.

"Sebastian?" Ciel stood, grasping the demon's collar, "_**SEBASTIAN!**_" His cries fell on deaf ears. The butler was now completely motionless. The pained expression on his face was now gone. The fevered trembling had stilled. The labored breaths had ceased.

Bard moved forward, pulling Ciel from Sebastian's prone form. Just like before, when they had been trying to draw out the murderer in the mansion and he'd been acting, Ciel fought fiercely against the man restraining him…only this time, no one was acting.

Aria stood slowly, a look of absolute horror and raw pain on her face. Everyone in the room paused to watch her, even Ciel with his tear streaked cheeks. Without warning, the girl started backwards, falling over the chair she'd been sitting in. She stood, stumbling for the door as if she were fleeing for her very life. Running as fast as her feet would carry her, Aria bounded down the hallways.

On her way down the massive staircase, the frantic girl tripped and tumbled down the lower flight. The pain was intense, but it didn't stop her. Aria continued running until she was out on the grounds of the estate. It was then that she began screaming, releasing the pain that threatened to burst her very heart.

She buried her head in her hands, then released it and began kicking the ground as she screamed.

"I have been faithful!" Aria stood straight and tall, raising her arms out to her sides, gazing at the heavens. "_**I. HAVE. BEEN. FAITHFUL!"**_

Just then, a heavy rain began to pour down on the Seraph where she stood bearing her heart to the cloudy sky. She took several ragged breaths before continuing.

"**PLEASE, Father! PLEASE don't take him from me!" **She sobbed,** "I have done what You asked! I left Your side! Now here I am with no idea what I'm doing, and this is my family! I know what he is, and I know it might be wrong, but PLEASE, **_**PLEASE**_**, GOD don't take him from me! **I will accept punishment for my crimes of loving a demon, but PLEASE don't let that punishment be this!He has made me happy. He and these humans have given me a home. I cannot live in this place without him. If I cannot have him back, then please let me DIE! If ever I have earned your favor, Father, grant me this:** GIVE HIM **_**BACK **_**to me**_**!**_**"**

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightening and a deafening crack of thunder. Aria gasped and fell to the ground. She lay there, curled in a ball, and wept as she never had before while the heavens themselves cried down on her. It felt as though her heart was being ripped from her chest, and no amount of screaming relieved the agony. She shivered both from cold and pain.

"I have been faithful," she whispered, begging. "Please…please…give him back…spare his life…please…"

Just then, a hand was laid on Aria's shoulder. She flinched, but otherwise didn't give a response. Just continued her pleading whispers.

"Aria," the owner of the hand spoke. Aria gasped, looking slowly over her shoulder with glazed eyes, afraid to even hope. There, leaned over her with the rain dripping off his ebony hair, was Sebastian. His eyes brimming with soothing assurance, he lifted her head and placed it against his own, holding her trembling body tightly. With his lips touching her ear he whispered softly to her, "Come back to me, my dearest. Everything is alright now. He heard your cries…come back to me now and rest."

New tears flooded Aria's cheeks, only this time her sobs were mixed with laughter of disbelief. She lifted her head, holding his face in her hands. It was perfect. Slowly, the chilling rain washed away the blood, and his warm breathing caused puffs of mist to form between them. She laughed again, still holding his face.

Without warning, the demon pulled her closer. He, too, laughed and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you…thank you for loving a demon like me."

Then, Sebastian pulled back before pressing his lips to Aria's. There, in the pouring rain, while the storm continued to dance in ghostly promenades around them, they shared the passionate kiss of love almost lost.

Aria's heart danced within her chest, and every fiber of her being tingled with inexpressible joy. God had heard her cries. He had honored her faithful service. He had given her love back to her…had given back her reason for living.

Sebastian had stood at the Throne of Grace for the second time in his life. This time, though, instead of having judgment passed upon him, Sebastian had been charged with the task of protecting the one for which he'd already vowed to lay down his life.

And then he'd heard it. Echoing through the throne room, Aria's pain stricken voice had brought tears to the eyes of every being present. Even the Father longed to end the suffering of his precious creation.

"Go now," an ethereal voice had spoken. Another Seraph stood before him. "Go back to her now, and all will be well."

Sebastian's eyes had opened to find that he was in the midst of a room full of mourners. Even his young master was on his knees by the bedside.

"Where is Aria?" the sound of his voice had caused the group to jump back. There was no time for explanation, however. If he didn't get to her soon, his beloved seraph would die.

Sebastian had run down the stairs and out the door following the fading light of Aria's aura. When he found her, the girl was already beyond broken. Her light was steadily dimming where she lay on the wet ground. He had knelt beside her, speaking softly to her. When she'd locked her gaze with his, Sebastian had felt his heart skip a beat.

Now, here he was, doing what he'd so longed to do from the first time he'd heard her sing. He held her tightly, and she wrapped her fingers in his raven hair in an eternal kiss.

Finny, Meirin, Bard, and the others ran outside, and almost collapsed at the sight they found there. Without realizing, in their moment of blissful release, both Sebastian and Aria had let go of their human facades. In a brilliant circle of yin and yang, the seraph and the demon hovered a story in the air in their true forms. Aria's six wings of light and Sebastian's two raven feathered ones formed the edges of a bright orb.

And in the middle, Aria's light met Sebastian's night in their beautiful ecstasy, the like of which has never been seen again.

_**~#*DS*#~**_

**A/N: Hope that wasn't and epic let down…I haven't decided yet what I'll do from here. I know I want to continue the story as I have a few more ideas up my sleeve, but should I end this "Divine Symphony" and start a sequel or keep it all together here? Any thoughts? Throw those opinions in on top of the ones for this chapter. Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 14: Seraph Shuffle

**A/N: as you all may have guessed, I ALWAYS write the chapters based on songs. Aria's theme is "Pale" by Within Temptation, the nightmare sequence was written to Amy Lee's version of "Sally's Song" ((Nightmare before Christmas)), and of course, the previous chapter to this one was written to "Fix You" by Coldplay. I have a list of 90 songs that I have playing while writing Divine Symphony, and those are just a few, but in this chapter, I'm doing something different. You're going to see references to "How You Like Me Now" by the Heavy, "White Knuckles" by OK Go, "Golden Years" by David Bowie, and "Cupid Shuffle" by Cupid. I don't own any of these songs, but I do love them. Make sure you read the author's note at the end, because you all have homework on this one. ENJOY!**

_**~#*DS*#~**_

The attempt Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian had made at capturing a photo of Sebastian with the Phantom Image camera had resulted in an epic failure several months ago. Now, with his butler back in his rightful place, and the mansion returning to its trademark gloomy happiness, Ciel decided it might be fun to give Snake and his minions a shot with the ghostly photography…only this time, Sebastian was not his target…

Aria was.

After receiving word from Oscar that Aria was on the manor's second floor, Snake hurriedly climbed into a tree about fifty feet from a hallway window to the second floor. Using the leaves as camouflage, he perched silently and waited for his prey.

It wasn't long before the Seraph appeared. She wandered aimlessly with a book before her nose. She had almost passed out of Snake's sights in his limited view into the window when she stopped in her tracks. Without otherwise altering her stance, she took three steps backward and stopped again. Snake cocked his head sideways at her odd behavior thinking that perhaps she had spotted him. It soon became apparent, however, that this was not the case.

A mischievous smile wound its way around her full lips as she turned her head to the right. There, on a small table, mostly as a decoration, was a large phonograph. Aria moved curiously around the full half circle that surrounded the musical object, studying each piece. Snake, now amused and curious himself, watched her with delight as she glanced up and down the hallway to make sure no one was looking.

Aria extended one of her long, slender fingers and placed it on the horn of the phonograph. Snake almost fell off of his perch in the tree when loud, strange sounds poured from where the music from records usually emerged. Aria began bobbing her head in time with the noise the phonograph was making.

Then, strangest of all, an unfamiliar voice streamed from the device.

"**HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW? HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW?" **it sang to the tune. Aria jumped up and down, still bobbing her head to the sound.

Suddenly, though, she tapped it again, and soft, baroque music began to play while Aria leaned against the wall reading her book once again. Snake raised an eyebrow, but he soon saw the reason for the change when Mey-Rin entered the frame of his vision. She smiled and nodded to Aria as she passed, busily working on some task.

Aria smiled and waved back, but as soon as the girl was gone, the seraph scanned the hallway again, grinning mischievously. Touching the phonograph, she smiled at the new sound that it produced.

"White Knuckles! Maybe it's not so baaad!" the device sang while Aria moved oddly around the hall. She appeared to be drumming, but had nothing in her hands with which to drum. She then held her right arm out to the side and her left in front of her abdomen while she pretended to strum a guitar to the strange squealing the phonograph released as she danced around.

Again, though, she stopped suddenly, touching the phonograph and acting innocent as Finny passed by on an errand for Ciel. When he'd gone, she repeated the pattern of before. This time, the song was softer, but had a funky feel to it.

Aria nodded, snapping her fingers before pointing across her body to her hip and then throwing her arm up and pointing away. She repeated this a few times then spun and touched the floor.

"Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, ANGEL!" the voice on the phonograph whined, "Golden Years!"

Bard passed by suddenly, but Aria had already assumed her position by the wall again, and Bach had begun to play through the phonograph.

Forgetting his task, Snake was a spectator to the seraph's game for nearly half an hour, laughing at her antics as he watched.

Finally, a fast paced song came on, and Aria smirked wittily. With the look still in place, she took four shuffling steps to the right, then four to the left, then she kicked with each foot before turning in place in a twisting motion. She repeated this pattern for the duration of the song, completely losing herself in it. The song said something about the…Cupid Shuffle?

Suddenly, though, Snake watched as Sebastian silently entered the scene. Aria's back was to him, and she had no knowledge of his presence, so lost was she in her dance.

"Cupid always was smooth on the dance floor," Sebastian said with a wicked grin. Aria froze, her emerald eyes wide with shock at being caught. Moving only her feet, she turned in place, and looked sheepishly at the butler. She giggled with obvious embarrassment before picking up her book, and exiting the view of the window backwards, never dropping the awkward grin that she'd locked on the demon before her.

Sebastian watched her go, expressionless aside from the half smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. When she was gone, Sebastian turned to the phonograph which was still blaring the odd music. The butler looked left, then right down the hallway. He stood silently for a moment, staring thoughtfully at the device, and then the strangest thing of all happened.

As snake watched, wide-eyed, the somber demon in black took four shuffling steps to the right, followed by four shuffling steps to the left…

_**~#*DS*#~**_

**A/N: well, I don't know how it was for reading, but that was really fun to write. XD The purpose in that was really to have you read this! Haha! I'm still trying to decide whether to open a sequel or stick to this thread, so here's how it's going to go down. I've opened a poll on my profile. Go there, and vote for which one you would prefer. Don't worry, regardless of the outcome, the story WILL continue. I just need input from you readers as to how you'd like it to continue: either here, or somewhere else. Please don't delay with it, as I'll be closing the poll just as soon as the next chapter is ready for posting. That could be a couple of days as I've been seriously neglecting my other stories and really need to post chapters in them, but it will happen soon, so don't put off voting. **

**Thanks guys, and as always, lemme know what you think!**


End file.
